Set in Motion Again (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna suddenly finds himself in the past after living a very gruesome and cruel future. He loses everything, but luckily he gets to try again to protect the people dearest to him. Even though he has returned to the past; will everything really change for the better? All27. Big focus on romance.Possessiveness/Obsessiveness warnings. LEMON . Could be counted as a harem fic. Yaoi. BxB
1. Ch 1 - Arrival

**Author's Note: So I have absolutely no time to type right now with University going on; I'm to tired and honestly I just don't have the drive to write. I've also got some major writers block; so luckily I have this story that I am posting; Its been written for a long time now and I have at least 15 chapters of it already finished and proof read. So until I can actually get myself to sit down and type again; everything except for this story is on Hiatus. I may post little updates while their on this break, but nothing will be given a date since i just don't have the time or energy for it. Sorry. Anyways this story does have Lemon within it; it just takes a few chapters to get to it. Its a All27 fanfic, but their will be mentions of specific pairing throughout. I hope everyone enjoys and please tell me your thoughts afterwards.**

**Also I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone is intrested please let me know; it would be very helpful. ^_^ Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Ch.1 – Arrival

Tsuna sat alone, staring at his Vongola ring and the guardians Vongola gear. He had it all on so he wouldn't lose it; well accept for Lambo's helmet. He had been sent to another universe when he made a wish after losing his guardians in the future of his own. He was his younger self again but for some unknown reason to even himself somehow all the Vongola gear had come along with him.

Tsuna sighed not knowing what he should do next or how he exactly even got there too begin with.

After awhile of sitting their thinking; the sun began to set, and just when he was thinking about finding his old house someone came up behind him, "Hey, damn-Tsuna what's taking you so long to come home, Mama was getting worried."

Tsuna glanced at Reborn; when reborn went to kick him Tsuna just put his hand up and pushed the baby away, he laughed slightly as he stood up, "You're still the sun Arcabaleno I see."

Reborn looked up quickly as his eyes widened at what Tsuna had just said; suddenly he was in a more defensive position with Leon grasped in his hand as a bright green pistol, "Who are you?"

Tsuna smiled; it was very nostalgic to see the small baby holding that oh so familiar green pistol in hand, "That's a stupid question. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi; I always have been, and I always will."

Reborn looked at him suspiciously; of course with the way Tsuna was acting the infant didn't believe a word of it, "Then what's wrong with you?"

Tsuna laughed again because he couldn't take Reborn seriously in such a petit form. Honestly Reborn being a baby was anything but threatening, "I'm pretty sure I'm acting the way I usually do."

Reborn looked at him still completely serious, but Tsuna could hear the forming curiosity in the baby's voice, "The usual Tsuna's not such a smartass."

Tsuna smirked when he heard that, "Well that's because at this age he was still scared of you; I'm not. Hell; I could beat you in a matter of minutes in your adult form let alone the current you."

Reborn looked at him, "I'd like to see you try."

Reborn shot at Tsuna; Tsuna just raised his hand and released a small amount of his sky flames to change the direction that the bullet was going. Tsuna smiled when he saw the small changes on Reborn's face; small changes that only he could tell were amusement, "If you want to hit me you're going to have to try a bit harder than that."

Reborn let the gun go as Leon climbed on to his hat. Tsuna smiled as he heard the small infant's response after being beaten by him, "I get it; explain."

Tsuna's face took a complete 180; when Reborn saw the look now plaguing the males face he was surprised that Tsuna could even form such a face, "Currently I am 29, and all of my guardians are dead. Shortly after they had died something strange happened causing me to travel to a different universe, and in said universe I am now my 14 year old self again."

Tsuna knew that if Reborn was holding his gun he would have dropped it by the look on his face. After a few seconds Reborn jumped on to his shoulder, "You're not joking are you?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Nope; shit went really wrong in the future, and I lost everything in this world that was important to me."

Reborn frowned, "What happened?"

Tsuna looked away, "I can't tell you that?"

After noticing the pain in both Tsuna's face and voice Reborn just changed the subject, "Then tell me what you know about the Arcobaleno."

Tsuna sighed before looking at Reborn, "Everything."

Reborn's eyes widened at that; almost instantly he asked in return, "Does the curse get lifted?"

Tsuna just shook his head, "Of course it does, and I'll get you your body back again this time too."

Reborn remained quiet; so Tsuna stood up and began heading home, well walking he didn't expect Reborn to ask any questions but he did, "So what are you going to do about your situation now, I mean your obviously not the normal Tsuna that everyone's used too, and the others are going to notice this right away."

Tsuna sighed as he looked at Reborn, "If they figure it out then that's fine and I'll explain the situation; I'm not going to purposely lie to them, but unless I believe that they need to know everything I won't tell them the truth either. Anyways I doubt; that them not knowing will last long because I really don't think I can act like I used to either, they're going to get suspicious of me because I grew up a long time ago. I'm no longer a naive and innocent little boy, and I'm a 100% sure that they'll notice the difference within the week."

Reborn didn't say anything after that; they just remained quite as Tsuna continued the walk towards his house. It had been 6 years since he last visited Namimori in his time, but even then the path was engraved in his mind as if it was just yesterday him and his friends had been walking it after school. Truly his time with his guardians in Namimori had been some of the best times in his life.

While they were walking they passed by someone. Tsuna didn't notice who it was at first until he noticed that the other person had stopped walking, and turned to look at them when she wasn't noticed, "Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna turned around and turned to look at her with eyes completely void of emotion at first. Even when he finally showed recognition of who it was the emotionless look on his face remained. Something that could barely be called a smile slowly worked its way on to Tsuna's face as he looked at the teenager, "Hey Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiled at him and Tsuna's smile dissipated even more; Reborn noticed the strange way Tsuna was reacting and nudge his shoulder as if to tell him not to act so rude. Tsuna snapped out of it quickly and his smile brightened but just a little bit, "What have you been up too?"

Kyoko looked at him quite confused by the current situation, "What are you talking about we were meeting at the spot tonight you had something you wanted to talk about."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he realized what day it was, "Sorry, um about that I think..."

Kyoko frowned, "Um... we were going to talk about us furthering our relationship; about us finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend."

Tsuna looked in to her eyes; he realized this was going to hurt her, but there was no way he could keep stringing her along, "I'm sorry about it, but I want to break up."

Kyoko's eyes shot open; she had definitely not been expecting that, "But Tsuna-kun... we were... you were so happy."

Tsuna looked at her seriously, "I'm sorry but I can't drag you any farther in to my problems than I already have, and honestly I just don't have the same feelings for you that you have for me. I'm so sorry."

Kyoko didn't cry or break down in anyway; she couldn't with how serious his expression was; something was wrong with Tsuna and she didn't know what, but she knew she couldn't pressure him in to an answer so she just nodded her head, "I get it; you need some space. It's okay I'm fine; I understand that there's no point in us continuing this if you don't feel the same way anymore."

Tsuna smiled at her, "I'm happy you understand, and I truly am sorry but I have to go home now."

Kyoko just nodded not knowing how to react to the whole situation; instead she just stood there quietly still in complete shock watching him leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I hope that everyone liked the first chapter; now I have a question which day would you guys prefer me to update on Friday or Sunday. These are the only days that i actually have enough time to post. Also if something involving my school work comes up updates may be a day or so late, but i do promise that the updates will keep happening until i run out of chapters. ^_^**


	2. Ch 2 - The Truth

**Author's Note: So since the two people to review so far said Friday for updates; Friday it is. Also most chapters will be between 1000 and 2000 words. I felt like it was a good day to post so here is the next chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Ch.2 – The Truth

Tsuna left quickly heading back to his house; when they got in he gave his mom a hug and then went up to his room. Reborn jumped on to his hammock as Tsuna sat down on his own bed, Reborn looked at him, "Why'd you breakup with her? You had just mustered up the courage to ask her out a few weeks ago."

Tsuna was lying down with his eyes closed on his bed with his arms crossed under his head. He opened his eyes and glanced at Reborn, "I don't love her anymore; so there's no point in playing with her feelings any longer."

Reborn changed in to his pajamas and then jumped down on to Tsuna's stomach, "So who's your wife in the future."

Tsuna laughed, "Don't have one; once I broke up with Kyoko in my world I never dated another _woman _ever again."

Reborn looked at him suspiciously because of the extra emphasis he had placed on the word woman, "Another woman... So you're..."

Tsuna smiled since Reborn had figured out his little hint, "I figured it out when I turned 21. Kyoko and I were engaged, and as much as I regretted having to hurt her I explained it all; I didn't lie to her even a little bit. She understood and we broke the wedding off; since then I've dated a group of guys continuously."

Reborn looked at him eyes wide, "A group of guys; your joking right? You basically have your own harem then?"

Tsuna laughed at what Reborn had called it, "I guess you could call it that, but I'm the sky so I have many whom I love that way, and I have many who love me that way."

Reborn laughed, "This is so weird; you're so different from the Tsuna I'm use to."

Tsuna sat up, "That's because I've grown up."

Reborn gently rubbed Leon's back who was currently in his arms, "It doesn't look like it."

Tsuna swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he stood up, "Well that's because of this stupid 14 year olds body; it's so weird to hear my voice like this."

Reborn sighed, "I get that; it's strange when your suddenly younger then you really are."

Tsuna laughed, "At least its only 14 as long as I'm not younger then this I can deal with it, by the way what was the last thing that happened."

Reborn replied, "We just fought Xanxus for the rings."

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement of Reborn's comment before he began to get ready for bed; he pulled the storm belt buckle from his pants and set it on the bed beside him and then set Lambo's helmet under the bed, the rest of the Vongola gear he would leave on like usual. He noticed the original Vongola ring under his shirt hanging on a chain, "God I was weak at this age; my ring looks nothing like the one now."

Tsuna looked at his hand and then saw Hibari's bracelet; a small smiled graced his lips, "I'll have to go see Kyoya tomorrow."

Reborn noticed the different ring and the weird bracelet but was more interested in how Tsuna had called Hibari, "So its Kyoya now. If you call him that; he'll kill you."

Tsuna laughed, "If I'm not afraid of you then why would I be scared of him."

Reborn truly laughed for the first time since he was with this new Tsuna, "I want to see what happens tomorrow when you talk with him."

The laugh made Tsuna smile; he really had missed it, "You're finally acting like your normal self; it's strange having you act so uptight around me."

Reborn looked up curiosity showing on his face, "Why; do I act different in the future?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah; our relationships different though so it's understandable that you don't trust me now."

Reborn looked at Tsuna, "What relationship do we have?"

Tsuna just laughed not giving an answer; instead the younger just rolled over in bed sliding under the sheets. Reborn knew he wouldn't get an answer simply by the way Tsuna had react; so he just went up to his hammock and fell asleep.

* * *

When Reborn woke up Tsuna was already downstairs. When he headed down everyone was already sitting at the table eating; even Nana was sitting down. Reborn sat in his spot to see something he hadn't expected to see; it was some really delicious looking Italian food. Reborn took a bite and it tasted just as good as it looked. He looked at Nana, "This is great."

She smiled and nodded, "It is; I wonder who made it?"

Reborn looked confused and glanced at Tsuna who was already finished eating and was just having a cup of coffee, "So that's why you got up so early Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, "I felt like something Italian, and since I was awake and cooking for myself I decided to make some for everyone else too."

Lambo yelled suddenly, "Tsuna. Moooore!"

Tsuna stood up coffee still in hand and walked to the counter and grabbed the bowl of extra. He put some more on Lambo's plate, "Here, and when you're done I have something to give you."

Lambo just nodded and then continued to eat; Tsuna finished off some of the dishes well he waited for Lambo to finish. When Lambo was done Tsuna picked him up and took him up to his room, "Tsuna is it candy, I hope its candy."

Tsuna laughed, "It's not candy."

Lambo pouted as Tsuna set him on the bed, and reached under for the helmet, "Here it's yours."

Lambo put it on his head, "It's heavy."

Tsuna smiled; gently patting his head, "It's important so take care of it."

Lambo jumped off the bed, "It looks cool; I like it."

Lambo ran out of the room with it on his head making noises. Tsuna smiled and checked off mentally in his head; that's one returned to its owner now it's going to be harder to return the other ones without them getting suspicious. Not to mention getting Mukuro his might be impossible right now; first I have to get him out of Vendicare prison. Tsuna grabbed his bag from the table and headed down the stairs; he grabbed Reborn from the table and headed out the door as he exited the gate Yamamoto and Gokudera came around the corner, "Juudiame; what's with the weird accessories."

Tsuna smiled, "Oh its nothing. Let's go so we can get to school early."

Yamamoto stared at the necklace around Tsuna's neck in almost a trance like state. But he snapped out of it when Tsuna grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the school. He asked Tsuna what was on his mind well they walked, "What's with the necklace?"

Tsuna smiled when suddenly Natsu appeared on his free shoulder and then jumped on Yamamoto, "No; Natsu wait they don't know you."

They were both surprised by the small orange lion that had suddenly appeared. Reborn was just as surprise by the small creature covered in sky flames as the rest when Tsuna grabbed him from Yamamoto, "Go back before they ask questions."

Natsu made an annoyed sound and disappeared; they all just stared at him. Yamamoto asked what everyone was thinking, "What was that?"

Tsuna looked away, "What are you talking about I didn't see anything."

Yamamoto looked at him with eyes that asked if he was serious about that lie, "You're joking right. I'm sure we all saw it and you even said its name."

Tsuna sighed and simply said, "He's my cat."

Yamamoto gave him another strange look, "And... "

Tsuna just looked at him, "And what?"

Yamamoto sighed, "He's more than just a cat; he was completely covered in sky flames."

Tsuna sighed, "I'll explain once all the guardians are together. It's a long story and I have to go talk to Kyoya right now."

Reborn looked at him, "I thought you weren't going to tell them."

Tsuna looked at him as the guardians both asked, "Tell us what."

Tsuna sighed, "Everything, but wait until I go see Kyoya first."

Yamamoto laughed, "Okay I guess, but why are you calling Hibari by his first name. If you do that at school he's going to kill you."

Tsuna laughed, "As if he could."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed, and please leave me a review if you liked. **


	3. Ch 3 - What Were You To Me

**Author's Note: So this is chapter 3. I am happy that so many people are enjoying this story so far. I hope you enjoy the next chapter too. **

* * *

Ch.3 – What Were You to Me?

The group walked together silently to school. As they approached the gate of the school a very gentle smile formed on Tsuna's face. Hibari was in his regular spot watching the students as they arrived; he walked over to Hibari who was already looking at him, "Hey Kyoya we need to talk."

Hibari's eyes snapped open as he heard said person calling him by that name, "I'm going to bite you to death small animal."

Tsuna's smile morphed in to a very cocky grin and then he whispered something so quietly that only Hibari could hear, "Try it."

Hibari instantly swung his tonfa at Tsuna when he heard the teens challenge. Natsu appeared suddenly in front of Tsuna and growled in Hibari's face as he landed back on Tsuna's shoulder. This caused Hibari to stop and look at the small lion; Hibari stopped his attack instantly and glanced at Tsuna, "Where's the really herbivore and who are you?"

Tsuna smiled, "Well it didn't take long for you to notice the difference."

Hibari smirked, "You're not the herbivore; you look exactly like him but you're not an omnivore; instead you're really a carnivore."

Natsu jumped across on to Hibari's shoulder and rubbed up against his face; Hibari followed Tsuna when he went over to see Yamamoto and Gokudera, "We'll go to the roof and talk; one of you go get Ryohei."

Gokudera went to go get the sun guardian as the rest headed to the roof; once up Hibari leaned on the wall and waited for the conversation to begin. Tsuna just sat with his eyes closed beside him; when Tsuna opened his eyes he was smiling, "Well; I'll have to give him his when he gets out of Vendicare."

Right then the 2 others walked in; Tsuna stood up and smiled, Hibari looked at him and said, "Where's the real herbivore?"

Everyone jumped at the strange question; Tsuna looked at his hand before making a fist and answering, "He's gone. I'm still Tsuna; I'm just a lot older then you guys. I've seen how our futures ended and I wish to change it. I don't know what happened, but somehow I ended up in this body."

Hibari looked Tsuna over carefully; paying close attention for anything that showed that he was lying about what he had told them. When Tsuna was done talking he could tell that he wasn't lying, "So what is that strange cat?"

Tsuna smiled, "He's my partner Natsu, and he's a sky lion."

Gokudera looked at him suspiciously, "And what's that."

Tsuna bit his lip slightly, "I'll show you; Kyoya attack me."

It didn't even take Hibari a second too decided on whether he should attack him or not; instantly he attacked Tsuna. Tsuna moved his arm as Natsu changed in to his defense form to block one of Hibari's tonfa's, "It's an animal that turns in to a weapon; mine has 2 different forms it can take."

Gokudera asked, "What's the second?"

Tsuna grabbed Hibari's tonfa in his hand tightly, "It's an attack, but if I used it on the Kyoya from this time it would kill him."

Tsuna dropped Hibari to the ground with one smack; Hibari stood back up quickly and extremely frustrated. Clearly he was about to attack again, but before he could Tsuna sighed with a quick raise of his hand, "Calm down Kyoya I may look 14 but I'm really 29; I have years more experience then you, a lot stronger weapons, and my flame control is better than anyone alive in both of our times."

This calmed Hibari down so Tsuna took the cloud bracelet off of his wrist, and threw it at Hibari, "Give me you cloud ring and put that on instead; it's yours."

The second Hibari had it on his wrist a small hedgehog appeared and landed in his hands; it made a small, but happy squeak noise. Hibari stared at it for a few seconds and then looked back at Tsuna who was smiling at him; Hibari wanted to hit Tsuna but at the same time didn't want to touch him, "Why are you smiling so smugly?"

Tsuna's smile got wider, "Because I missed all of you so much, and it's nice to see you again Kyoya."

Hibari looked at the hedgehog before it disappeared, and then he looked at Tsuna again, "I'll talk to you later...ALONE."

Tsuna smiled as Hibari put extra emphasis on the word alone, "Yeah; I didn't expect it any other way."

With that Hibari left and Tsuna went over to the other guardians, Yamamoto looked at the necklace before sticking his hand out, "The necklace is mine; I've known since I first looked at it this morning."

Tsuna smiled at his rain guardian; he had guessed that the swordsman had figured something out already earlier with the way his eyes wouldn't leave the necklace, "As sharp as ever; although you never show it to anyone else."

Gokudera moved beside Yamamoto, "Which ones mine?"

Tsuna removed the belt buckle and handed it to him, and then handed Ryohei the bangle "This one's yours, and Ryohei this one's yours."

Tsuna touched the earning he had on, "Just one left to return now."

Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna, "So that one's Chrome's."

Tsuna's hand grasped it, "No, it's for Mukuro; Chrome always let him wear it in the future. Well I guess not always, but most of the time since he went on more missions."

Gokudera looked at him, "But he's in vendicare prison right now; how are you going to give it to him?"

Tsuna let it go, "I'm going to have to talk to the Vindice. But I can do that later; I'll have to deal with Bermuda to get him back."

Reborn looked up, "Who's Bermuda?"

Tsuna sighed, "No one; I'll explain later first guys let your animals out, and Natsu go back or Uri will bully you."

Once Natsu was put away the others released their animals; who not having seen any of them for a long time instantly wanted to be with their owners. Tsuna smiled even Uri was being a lot more affectionate than usual; "They missed you guys a lot, all I could do was talk to them when they were in the Vongola gear I couldn't let them out."

Yamamoto looked at him, "How long were we gone?"

Tsuna looked down with angry eyes, "You guys died 4 years ago; I've been wandering around ever since regretting and thinking about all the choices I had made to lead to that event. But it won't happen again; I refuse to allow that to happen again. I can't lose all of you a..."

Yamamoto suddenly hugged Tsuna, "You looked like you were going to cry."

Tsuna smiled in to the taller boy's chest and said, "I was. Losing you guys was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I can't even imagine going through it again."

Yamamoto tightened his grip, "It won't happen again now that we know, we won't let it happen."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, anyways you guys need to practice with your Vongola gear. It's a lot higher level than the rings you're use too. You'll probably have trouble using it the first time."

Yamamoto let him go, "Well anyways were going to head to class; are you coming?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I have to go talk to Hibari, and then I have to go deal with Chrome's and Mukuro's situation. Also I would prefer to stay away from class since me and Kyoko broke up last night."

Everyone in the group was shocked by what he had just said, "Why?"

Tsuna looked away, "I couldn't play with her feelings because I know that I don't love her."

With that the group left and Tsuna waited up on the roof with Reborn, "You should go he's not going to come until you leave."

Reborn looked up, "I'm staying. I want to hear what happened."

Tsuna sighed, "Leave. I have other more private matters to discuss with him. I'm also an adult and would rather not have you listening in on my conversations."

Without a single argument from him Reborn jumped from his shoulder and headed down the stairs through the door to the roof. After about 2 minutes had gone by and the baby was gone for sure Hibari appeared jumping down from who knows where. Hibari stood in front of Tsuna who was resting against the building, "If you're calling me Kyoya then we were extremely close."

Tsuna nodded, "And?"

Hibari made a growl in annoyance as he asked the important question on his mind, "What was our relationship?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is it; and i hope everyone liked it. ^_^ **


	4. Ch 4 - An Early Morning Arguement

**Author's Note: So here's another update; sorry it was late I forgot about it when I had the time to upload this morning so i had to do it when i got home which was late. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Now I am really happy and love the attention this story is getting. Every Review and Favorite make me want to write more and I never expected it to get this much attention. I thank every reader and I hope that I don't disappoint you. So please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Ch.4 – An Early Morning Argument.

Tsuna smiled, "I just knew that question was coming; do you want the complete truth from me Kyoya?"

Hibari nodded; so Tsuna gave him what he had asked for; he gave him nothing but the truth, "We were lovers; well you were one of many I guess, I'm the sky so I have many different partners that I was with and all of you seemed to be fine with it in the future."

Hibari did something Tsuna didn't expect and he sat down beside him on the ground, "That was the answer I thought I would get. There was no other way I would let you of all people call me Kyoya if it was anything but that."

Tsuna laughed as he leaned his head on Hibari's shoulder, "I've been with you the longest out of any of them; it was my relationship with you that made me realise I wasn't really in to Kyoko."

Hibari seemed okay with the way Tsuna was acting; Tsuna wondered if Hibari was already in to him at this age well he sat there still resting his head gently on the others shoulder, "Who else were your partners?"

Tsuna laughed, "That's quite an intense question; well as long as you don't tell them then I'll tell you. I have you as my cloud and I have definitely been with you the longest. I've got Yamamoto as my rain, of course it didn't take long for Gokudera to decided he was gay once I was sleeping with the other guys so he's my storm, surprisingly Reborn is the sun I have as my lover, but it's when he's an adult again, Mukuro is my mist, and Lambo's asked a few times and we've kissed but I told him he was way too young to be doing that with me yet. Well anyways I'm the sky so I basically have a lover for each flame type, I as the sky embraced everyone's feelings. Oh and then I have 2 other sky lovers but you don't need to know about them right now. They'd probably be a little pissed off if I told you."

Hibari looked at him, "So do you actually love us or do you just like sleeping around a lot?"

Tsuna laughed, "Don't kid yourself I can honestly tell you that I love sex, and the kinkier it is the better. But I love all you guys too, if I didn't love you then I wouldn't chose to be with you. Doing such intimate acts with people you don't love is wrong."

Hibari stood up, and Tsuna glanced at him, "Where're you going?"

Hibari grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "We're going to fight out of town; I want to have a serious battle with you since you seem to be worthy of fighting now."

Tsuna laughed, "I'm many times stronger than you, and you know that right."

Hibari walked forward, "And your point is..."

* * *

Just as he said they had fought, and surprisingly Hibari had gotten a lot of control over his power already. Even thought he still wasn't anywhere near his adult self's ability he was getting closer. Tsuna and Hibari fought until late in the evening; which was when Tsuna had decide to stop and said he was done for the night he had to hit Hibari a little too hard to get him to stop when he didn't listen to him, "Go home we can fight another time."

Hibari clearly didn't want to but did anyways so they both left. When Tsuna got home the second he stepped in the door he saw shoes he definitely didn't want to see. Why had he come home? He didn't in his first world so why now? Why was this world different then the first one? Tsuna decided to stop stressing himself out; so he quickly went up stairs to bed completely unprepared to deal with his ass of a father the next day.

* * *

Tsuna woke up early like usual for his adult self; he had gotten over his sleeping problems during high school and now had a hard time sleeping past 5. The first thing he did when he woke up was quickly have a shower and then he headed down stairs for a cup of coffee. He sat at the table quietly and let the anger and murderous intent he had been hiding seep from his body; he yawned as he thought about everything that had happened before he left the other universe. About the mission he had been on when the family was attack. While he was sitting in the dark he didn't notice someone else come down the stairs, "Reborn what you doing down here sulking?"

Tsuna looked up at the man who froze the second he entered the kitchen to see who it actually was sitting at the table, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna smirked, "Yeah, Reborn's still asleep up stairs."

Iemitsu sat down at the table and Tsuna poured another cup of coffee, "What you doing up this early?"

Tsuna took another sip of his coffee, "I was going to make some breakfast to give mom a rest; but I thought I would have a cup of coffee first."

Iemitsu looked at him surprised, "When did you start cooking?"

Tsuna got up and set his cup in the sink; before he began to cut up some ingredients. Iemitsu stood up to get some more coffee and stopped to watch the speed that the younger was cutting at, "A while ago."

Suddenly well Tsuna was cutting a warp hole of night flames appeared and Jaeger with Bermuda on his shoulder walked out; Tsuna looked at them, "Hey Bermuda; I'm glad that you could come I need to talk to you about releasing my mist."

Bermuda just looked at Tsuna, "You're lucky I even came to see you, and why would I release Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna's face got creepier as his mouth formed a smirk, "I know your secrets; I'm stronger then you and you know it. That's why you came when I asked in the first place. Now we can do this the peaceful way or I can take him back from you by force. I'll give you until later tonight to make your choice."

The vindice disappeared and Iemitsu looked at Tsuna, "What the hell did you just do?"

Tsuna started cooking the food as he responded to his question, "I threatened Bermuda so I could get back what is mine from their stupid prison."

Iemitsu got mad, "Do you know what you just did; you're not strong enough to beat him. You just caused huge problems for the family."

Tsuna laughed, "It has nothing to do with the family; this is between me and the vindice. Bermuda's not petty enough to drag the entire family in to a fight between just us."

Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna's shirt, "Everything you do effects the family."

Tsuna pushed him away, "Stop it; I'm cooking. Just go away if you're going to bitch about my decisions; you weren't even supposed to be home when I did this."

Iemitsu went to smack Tsuna, but Tsuna just grabbed his wrist with his free hand, Tsuna let go of the food and dragged Iemitsu to the front door. Before Iemitsu even knew it he was lying on his back outside the front door, "Go away if you're going to be an ass."

Tsuna left the door open and when he turned around Reborn was standing on the stairs. When Tsuna walked over Reborn jumped on the rail and then on to his shoulder, "What was that about?"

Tsuna went back to the kitchen, "He tried to hit me well I was cooking; so I threw him outside."

Reborn looked back as he heard the door close and grumbling coming from said person who closed it, when he turned back to Tsuna there was a fork with some food on it, "Here taste some; tell me if it's got enough spice."

Reborn tasted it, "It's good; so what was the reason he freak out at you?"

Tsuna began to plate the food and talked, "He ended up being in here when the vindice showed up for our conversation, and he heard me threatening them to getting Mukuro back."

Reborn just looked at him, "You threatened the vindice?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, and I'm sure Bermuda will give me Mukuro back tonight since the things I know are stuff he doesn't want anyone else to at this moment in time. It not the right time yet and Bermuda knows it."

* * *

**Author's Note: So more of my anger for Iemitsu shows in this story too; like it has in many of my other fics. Sorry if u like him as a character i have no issues in the show with him I just think that in stories him being bad has a better effect on the story lines. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and I can't wait to here everyone's thoughts. **


	5. Ch 5 - Fighting

**Author's Note: I am not even joking when i say i am seriously surprised by the amount of attention this story has gotten so far. I am glad that everyone is enjoying this story so much so here is the latest chapter. ^_^ EnJoY.**

* * *

Ch.5 – Fighting

Tsuna sat down at the table to eat as everyone began to wake up one by one and come down stairs for breakfast. When Tsuna was done eating he stood up planning to quickly do the dishes before heading out, but his mother said she would do them so he grabbed his stuff and walked outside with with Reborn to wait for the others to arrive at his house. Well he was standing outside waiting for the others by the gate Iemitsu came out, "What do you want now; are you going to try and hit me again?"

Iemitsu was clearly angry. "Watch your mouth brat; I'm your father so watch what you say."

Reborn could see the anger on Tsuna's face, "You're not a very good one."

Iemitsu went to hit Tsuna again but this time Reborn stopped him; Reborn didn't know why but he knew he had to get Iemitsu farther away from Tsuna now or something everyone would regret afterwards was going to happen. Even though Reborn had good intentions Iemitsu just pushed him out of the way and went to hit Tsuna again, but when he swung his arm it was blocked by a transparent orange wall. Tsuna glanced at him, "Can't you just fuck off already; I'm sick of you."

Iemitsu was clearly going to snap, but so was Tsuna and the only thing Reborn could think of to stop this was attacking someone so he held his gun up at Tsuna, "Stop talking to him like that he's your father; you need to show a little respect."

Tsuna just stared at Reborn and started laughing, "Respect; for that lazy ass. Like having respect for him is possible. Reborn you're someone who I believe deserves my respect, but he is not."

Iemitsu went by Reborn and Tsuna let himself get hit when he saw his mothers face flash before his eyes. He walked away when after getting hit in an attempt to end the fight, but Iemitsu just followed him. They continued walking until they finally arrived at the edge of town; the small group walked a little bit farther until they came to an opening. Tsuna suddenly stopped when he was standing in the middle of the large opening; after taking a deep breath he snapped and turned to look at him, "What the fuck do you want?"

Iemitsu stood across from him as Reborn went back to Tsuna's shoulder, "I want you to show me some respect as your father."

Tsuna laughed, "It's not going to happen; I can't show you respect because I don't respect you."

Reborn was on Tsuna's shoulder and could feel the younger holding his flames back, "Iemitsu stop the truth is this isn't you're..."

Tsuna looked at Reborn and said in a very intimidating voice, "He doesn't need to know the truth."

Reborn looked down, "Why? You're old enough to choose whether you want to listen to him or not, but you have to tell him you real age or he won't get it."

Tsuna sighed as he gave up, "Fine then; hey old man the truth is I'm not your Tsuna. I'm from a different future then this worlds and I'm really 29. All of my guardians died in my world and I wanted a do over so somehow I was sent here, and I hate you because you helped cause their death." He glanced at Reborn and asked in a sarcastic voice, "Is that good enough for you?"

Iemitsu stared at him, "You're joking right. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Tsuna laughed as he covered his face with his hand, "See Reborn he's not worthy of the truth. If he had really trusted me he would have believed me the second I told him like all the others I told, but he's never once trusted in me enough to believe in my choices and what I have to say."

Tsuna pulled his hand away to reveal tears, "I tried trusting you once, and look where that ended up getting me. I tried believing in you as my father and respecting you; all it did was end up having everyone I held close to me dying. Give me a reason as to why I should trust you now?"

Reborn had never actually seen Tsuna cry; the younger would complain but he never seemed to cry about anything. So he had to wonder exactly what Iemitsu did in the future to cause Tsuna to hate him this much, "What did he do to your guardians?"

Tsuna looked down at Reborn and the second the question finished the dead bodies of everyone he cared about flashed past his eyes and he dropped forward on to his knee's as he held his head. Iemitsu and Reborn ran forwards toward Tsuna who was in so much pain but they didn't know why, "Tsunayoshi."

Reborn touched Tsuna's shoulder trying to get him to talk, "Tsuna what's wrong."

Tsuna stopped writhing in pain and sat up, "Nothing; it happens once in a while when I see the memory of their dead bodies again. It's not a good memory and my body rejects remembering it."

Tsuna stood up and calmed himself down, "It's as simple as he caused their death; him not trusting in a choice I had made caused information to get leaked by his group which got my best friends all killed. Mom was even killed."

Iemitsu's eyes opened in disbelief, "I got Nana killed."

Tsuna saw the fear in Iemitsu's eyes and regretted everything he had said, "I'm sorry; it wasn't your entire fault I just have built up a lot of anger in the last 4 years of them all being gone and I took it out on you; because I was already mad at you from the future. I shouldn't have blamed you who hadn't done anything yet, my best guess is you and this Tsuna had a better relationship then I had with my dad since your here at a time he never was. He was never at home, and when he did come home he acted like a lazy drunk. It always made me so mad; I tried to be understanding, but it didn't work and I built up a lot of anger over the years."

Reborn spoke from his spot now in Tsuna's arms, "Iemitsu is here a lot of the time; you and him had a pretty good relationship since he tried to be home as much as he could."

Tsuna smiled, "This Tsuna was so lucky my father stayed away for years at a time; I was lucky if I ever saw him when I was younger."

Iemitsu hugged Tsuna from behind spooking him a little bit, "I am your father; and as long as you're this Tsuna I'll always be there for you. Just don't talk to me like that; I was worried when you suddenly freaked out at me."

Tsuna looked at him, "Also why did you keep trying to hit me."

Iemitsu looked down, "You who I really love told me to fuck off; I was really pissed off, and so I thought hitting you might knock you down a few steps. I mean that was just disrespectful."

Tsuna moved away and pulled his phone out, "Damn it we walked around town for most of the day; I completely missed school. Kyoya's going to be mad and I probably made the others worry about me all day. What should I do now; I still have to wait quite a while for the vindice to come back to get me latter?"

Iemitsu looked at him, "I thought they were just coming to see you later?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No they'll be coming to pick me up so that I can go retrieve Mukuro from the Vendicare prison."

Tsuna grabbed the earring subconsciously; as Natsu spoke from his ring, "Okay Natsu; that's good at least they didn't freak out like they usually would."

Suddenly Yamamoto and Gokudera came from the distance being guided by Jirou, Tsuna smiled, "Hey guys."

Gokudera came up to him, "What happened? You didn't come to school?"

Tsuna's hand rested on the back of his head as gentle smile graced his lips, "Sorry for making you worry. I got in to a fight earlier, but its fine now."

Tsuna suddenly let Natsu out of his ring, "You guys want to try fighting me; I'll help you train a bit until the vindice come to see me. I've got some free time until then anyways."

Tsuna smiled, "Are you guys ready?"

It took them both a couple minutes to figure out how to equip their weapons, but they figured it out. When they figured it out they both decided and then attacked Tsuna at the same time. Tsuna knew he could fight them with his hands tied behind his back; so he didn't use any of his flames and just fought them with some basic hand to hand combat. It didn't take him long to figure out that this was not helping them learn; him playing with them like this wasn't going to get them anywhere with their training since he could shut them down to easily. They needed to be of higher ability before he could be the one to train them; he stopped the fighting and looked at Reborn, "You should train them I can't help them right now; they need to have more control of their flames before I can be of any help at all. If I get even get a little bit more serious with them it could mean instant death."

Reborn looked over as Tsuna went and sat in the grass, "Fine; I was going to anyways."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was that chapter; I hope that everyone enjoyed. **


	6. Ch 6 - Reunited Once Again

**Author's Note: So here's the update like usual. We have finally gotten to chapter 6. I feel as if everyone has been begging for the arrival of a certain person in there reviews so I do hope this chapter pleases them. ^_^**

* * *

Ch.6 – Reunited Once Again

Tsuna sat in the corner leaning against a tree looking as if he was sleeping, but actually he was watching the group train; paying attention to how his guardians were learning to use their gear. By 6pm Iemitsu was sparring with Yamamoto; while Gokudera was trying to attack Reborn. Tsuna was rather surprised by how fast they had figured out how to use their Vongola gear, but they still weren't anywhere near close to the level that their older selves were at before they died. Tsuna smiled; for now they were doing fine, and as long as his body was breathing than nothing would happen to them because he simply wouldn't allow it. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He looked up and then smiled at Hibari who was sitting up in the tree, "You always know just when to show up Kyoya."

Hibari stood right behind Tsuna, "I already knew you were planning something, and since you skipped school I guessed that it was tonight. So I came to find you."

Tsuna looked away, "It's good that your here; it will help for you to come with me to the Vendicare prison. I wanted to take them along too but it would be too dangerous to take them as is; they're not strong enough yet. Although I'm sure you've gotten the hang of yours already since that's just the way you are."

Hibari smirked, "Fight me and you'll find out."

Tsuna stood up, and walked across the wide open area, when he was ready he smiled at Hibari, "Okay you can start."

Hibari looked at him, "Your gloves."

Tsuna looked at them in his pocket, "I don't need them; I can handle you with just my martial arts and Flame control."

Hibari smirked, "I'll make you use them."

Tsuna continued to smile, "You can try."

With that Hibari attacked; Tsuna quickly started analysing Hibari's current abilities. Hibari had gotten a lot faster since the day before, but he still was lacking in experience. Tsuna smiled when he saw a familiar grin plaguing Hibari face as they fought. Tsuna was so caught up in the smile that he didn't notice Hibari's Tonfa's suddenly appear and a chain drop from the ends of both of them. Before he even knew it Tsuna felt them wrapping around him because he wasn't paying enough attention; Damn it Tsuna thought as he was caught. Hibari came closer, "You're going to use your gloves now?"

Tsuna knew he had to and when Hibari released the chains he jumped back and slid them on. The orange flames engulfed everything as he released his flames to their full extent for the first time in a long time. Hibari stood his ground as the flames engulfed him in the process, but they didn't harm him at all; no if anything they were very inviting and made him want to be closer to the smaller male. When the flames died down Tsuna looked at Hibari who looked quite at ease with just standing there, "Kyoya are you sure that you don't want to cuddle instead of fight."

Hibari nodded, "I want to fight, but what was with those flames they weren't harmful at all; for looking so dangerous they had a calming effect."

Tsuna smiled, "No one told you what the characteristics of the each type of flame are yet."

Hibari shook his head, "No."

Tsuna picked up a stick and drew the symbol for each ring, and beside them he began to write their abilities, "Well first is the mist flame its characteristic is construction and usually the mist guardian is one that cannot be captured. Next would be the storm flame, its characteristic is disintegration and this guardian is one that fiercely blows away everything. Then we have the thunder flame which has the characteristic of Hardening and the guardian for this flame is usually one that harshly strikes everything. The next flame would be the sun flame and its characteristic is activation the guardian is one that illuminates the sky, and also the sun flame can be used for healing. Next we have the rain flame which has the characteristic of tranquility; the guardian is one that washes away everything. Then we have your flame which is the cloud flame and it has the characteristic of Propagation the cloud guardian is always one that cannot be caught and goes its own way. Last we have my flame the Sky Flame it is characterised as Harmony. My flame is one that colours and engulfs everything, the flame of the sky must be there for the other flames to remain free. It must embrace all of the other flames as it is the sky; it gives the other flames a place to be, and a place to truly belong."

Hibari looked at Tsuna, "Okay, never mind that lets fight."

Tsuna was about to hit Hibari when a black portal of night flames appeared and he stopped instantly; looking over at it as Jaeger and Bermuda walked out, "Were here to pick you up Sawada Tsunayoshi; hurry up so we can get this over with."

Tsuna instantly headed over with Hibari standing behind him, "Okay."

They stepped through the flames to arrive in a dark run down looking tunnel, Tsuna felt Hibari get closer to him and he smiled, "Calm down nothing's going to happen to me."

Hibari didn't leave his side; so Tsuna smirked and grabbed his hand. They walked the rest of the way like that until they came to a metal door where Tsuna could see blue lights coming from within. He opened it letting go of Hibari, and went straight to the large blue orb containing his mist. Tsuna felt cold and angry as he saw Mukuro; he frowned angry about remembering how long the mist had been in here the first time. Although a smile did creep its way on to his face knowing that at least this time he had gotten him out a lot earlier. Jaeger went over to the side and hit a button causing all the water to release and Mukuro to drop, but Tsuna was there to catch him. Tsuna held up Mukuro as he opened his eyes to see the smaller; Tsuna smiled, and said "I came to get you."

Mukuro was using Tsuna to hold himself up; as he pulled the face piece off and breathed in really air for the first time in a while. He was soaked and clearly cold but he didn't say anything he just looked over at Hibari who looked at little pissed off about the situation. Tsuna laughed when he saw the way they looked at each other, "You guys can't fight here and Mukuro you definitely can't fight like this."

Hibari just looked away as Mukuro coughed slightly, "Why did you come here Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna laughed, "To get you out of here."

Mukuro just looked at him clearly not amused by his happy mood, "Why?"

Tsuna reached up to his ear and removed the earring, "First to give you this it's your Vongola gear from the future. Second because you kept sending me feelings and sights of you in there and I couldn't bear to leave you here. I mean it was so cold on my skin when you made me feel what you were going through."

Mukuro looked at him, "It wasn't that bad."

Tsuna looked at him angry, "Don't lie. I've talked to the older you about it. He ended up with a fear of water from being in there for how long he was, and I thought if I got you out now the fear might not be as bad."

Mukuro smirked, "I am definitely not afraid of water; why would I be afraid of something so weak."

Tsuna looked to Jaeger who was getting irritated, "We can talk later it's time to leave."

Tsuna went over to the new portal that Jaeger had just formed, "Tsunayoshi; Bermuda wants to talk to you, but not today. He'll come see you some other time; once you deal with the other situation that will happen in a few days."

Tsuna's eyes shaded over a little irked at the thought of what was going to happen, "I guess I will look forward to returning and talking to Bermuda once we deal with Byakuran in the future; maybe we can talk about checker face since I already know who and where he is."

Tsuna walked through the portal behind Hibari before Jaeger had a chance to say anything about his last comment. Tsuna and the 2 guardians arrived at the large open field where Gokudera and Yamamoto where still fighting Reborn and Iemitsu, once Tsuna got their he helped Mukuro sit down and then went over to where his back pack was. He had been prepared just in case the Vindice came earlier to get him and had gotten some spare cloths from chrome for Mukuro. He handed them to Mukuro, "Create a wall and change behind it; if you stay in that wet cloths out here in the cold breeze you'll end up getting sick."

Mukuro looked at him, "I could have just made myself clothing."

Tsuna looked at the cloths, "It's easier to not use you illusions constantly; never mind that I have my reasons so just change."

Mukuro did as told and when he came out from behind the wall he looked at Tsuna who was just blushing madly at how hot Mukuro looked, "It looks good on you."

Mukuro saw the weird look Tsuna had given him and instantly sighed, "So we had that kind of relationship in the future did we."

Tsuna looked away, "No; what are you talking about I didn't say anything like that."

Mukuro touched his head, "You're blushing Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna looked down, "It's because of how good that looks on you; I mean you look great in normal clothing too, but it looks just great."

Mukuro smirked, "Yeah I wouldn't have picked it personally but after seeing myself in it; it's not bad."

Tsuna took a hold of Mukuro's hand and smiled, "I really did miss you, and I didn't want you to go to the vendicare prison from the beginning."

Mukuro didn't have time to respond before Hibari pulled their hands apart and held Tsuna's, "He's mine."

Tsuna looked up at Hibari and smiled, "Yes, I am. But I was also Mukuro's before too."

Hibari looked down at him, "I don't like sharing."

Tsuna sighed and released Hibari's hand, "Everyone must share the sky; I already understand that I must be there for everyone and I love all of you so much."

Mukuro pulled Tsuna over just to get to Hibari, "I do not really like the idea of sharing either Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna grabbed both of their hands, and then let go to put his gloves on, "Well I guess you'll just have to get use to it then."

He turned to head over to Reborn looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto as he walked, "Hey Reborn have they gotten a bit of control yet."

Reborn looked back, "Yeah, if they fight together they should be able to put up a little bit of a fight."

Hibari took a step forward, "No; I want to fight him."

Tsuna laughed as the look on his face change to one of excitement, "You can all fight me; I'll just get a little more serious."

Mukuro smirked as he stood up shaking still out of weakness, "You're a lot cockier now about everything. Before you were scared of me but clearly this you isn't even scared a little bit."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro, "You shouldn't be fighting yet you could barely stand a couple of minutes ago."

Mukuro looked up at him, "I'll decided whether I can fight or not."

Tsuna smiled, "Fine then; go ahead."

* * *

**Author's Note: So Tsunayoshi has finally gotten Mukuro back. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and that you'll continue to leave me such wonderful reviews and keep coming back for more. I am glad that this story is so loved, and as long as you all enjoy reading it I shall continue posting updates. **


	7. Ch 7 - Out of Control

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter, I hope that everyone enjoys. So yeah I was in a rush to post this the first time and never noticed the Copy&amp;Paste mistake. Yeah I am really sorry about that one, don't be angry since i fixed it. ^_^**

* * *

Ch.7 – Out of Control

The fight started like any normal fight and even thought Yamamoto and Gokudera worked together pretty well. Hibari and Mukuro kept getting in each other's way; which was making this quite the amusing sight for Tsuna. Who of course still wasn't putting his full strength in to the fight? Honestly Tsuna was sure that he wouldn't have to fight at even close to full strength unless his two lovers decided to put apart their differences and work together. He knew this was probably impossible right now with how stubborn they both were.

The fight continued on in to the evening as the darkness took over the world causing their flames to all burn brighter. Mukuro of course in his current state had to take a break since his body had given out; he hadn't expected the fight to last nearly half this long. While he was watching the others fighting he noticed something in Tsuna's demeanor change when he hit Yamamoto in the stomach and the swordsman started bleeding. Mukuro couldn't figure out what was different at first, but when he finally caught a glimpse of Tsuna's eyes he knew instantly. They were dark and Mukuro knew that this fight was going to take a huge change rather fast; he quickly grabbed his staff and went to stop them all.

Tsuna had snapped when his hand was covered in the swordsman's blood; Mukuro after seeing Tsuna's eyes lose any sign conscious was sure that this battle was going to take a real turn for the worst. The teen would probably start fighting at full strength; which could leave a few if not all of them dead by the end. He looked at Hibari who had stopped fighting after grabbing Gokudera and Yamamoto and pulling them away from the other boy. Mukuro saw Hibari glance at him, and Mukuro instantly formed one of his strongest illusions to draw Tsuna's attention away so he could talk to Hibari, "You saw it right. He's not conscious anymore the emotion in his eyes isn't there."

Hibari frowned, "He's lost control of himself."

Mukuro was thinking about what had caused it, "It was when he injured Yamamoto that I first noticed the change."

Reborn suddenly appeared beside Mukuro, "It's probably go something to do with how you guys died in the future; he collapsed earlier when he remembered something. So I guess if you think about it he might lose consciousness if he was the one to actually do the hurting."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna who was fighting an illusion Mukuro had made, "If he's unconscious why is he still fighting?"

Mukuro looked at him, "Instinct maybe; since he's fought so much in his life even when he's unconscious his body won't stop. It makes sense because he can't be thinking at all if he's falling for those illusions; Tsuna doesn't fall for illusion."

Gokudera looked at Reborn, "So what do we do?"

Reborn shook his head, "We have to stop him from fighting; so we need him to calm down."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna, "Well then I guess one of us has to go try and talk to him, and since he's my lover in the future I say I should have the chance to try and get him back."

Hibari scoffed, "He's your lover in the future not right now."

Mukuro looks back, "Well it's either me or you that should go to talk to him, and since I can at least hold my own in a conversation unlike you I would say I should probably be the one to go."

Hibari growled but then turned away which Mukuro took as a fine; so Mukuro went to stand beside Tsuna and then he removed his illusion. He didn't fight back so when Tsuna turned to hit him he took the attack and then grabbed on to the sky flame users body to stop him, "Tsunayoshi wake up; if you don't wake up your going to hurt someone and you don't want that."

Mukuro was surprised when he felt Tsuna stop struggling; luckily for all of them Tsuna had still be a little bit conscious, "Good Tsunayoshi now calm down and wake up; you need to go back to your calm and gentle self you didn't hurt Yamamoto he's fine."

Mukuro saw the orange flame disappear and felt Tsuna's arms wrap around him, Tsuna's head was now resting on Mukuro's shoulder, Mukuro smiled, "It's my turn to hold you up I see."

He felt Tsuna smile, Mukuro's grip tightened as he heard the other, "Sorry guys..."

Tsuna actually passed out this time; Mukuro picked Tsuna up the best he could since his body wasn't totally back to normal yet. The others came over, and Hibari tried to take Tsuna from Mukuro who turned slightly to avoid the prefect. Mukuro said as he turned to leave, "I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me I have some things I want to discuss with him when he wakes up so you guys can go; I'll take him home when I'm done with him."

Mukuro started walking away and when Hibari had gone to stop the male Reborn got in his way; allowing Mukuro to take his leave.

* * *

Tsuna woke up on a very hard rundown couch. He sighed when he saw how the location he was in looked. So Mukuro had taken him home with him; he sat up slowly to find Mukuro sitting beside him in a chair, "So you finally decided to wake up sleeping beauty."

Tsuna yawned as he remembered a little of what had happened and he saw dry blood on his hand, "I hurt Yamamoto."

Mukuro moved to sit beside Tsuna on the couch, "Why did you lose control like you did?"

Tsuna sighed, "It reminded me of where he was injured when I found you all dead in the future; it was the same exact same place and when I saw the blood forming I just couldn't handle it. My body took over and I had no control of myself until thankfully you stopped me."

Mukuro rubbed his arm, "You hit me pretty hard; even running on pure instinct I didn't expect you to be that strong."

Tsuna set his hand on Mukuro's arm and used the sun aspect of his sky flame to heal the wound, Mukuro moved it when he was done, "You know a lot more about the flames then the people of this time do."

Tsuna sighed, "Well I am from the future, and I've used flames a lot longer than all of you."

Mukuro sighed, "Okay now I still have a few more questions; first what's going to happen in the next few days? I heard you and Jaeger talking about it."

Tsuna looked at his ring, and let Natsu out, "We will be going to the future which wasn't affected by my wish to get a second chance, and it will still be the future you guys would have been destined to have. I'm sure it will be different thought with you not in the Vendicare prison, but it will still be the one where the Vongola is being destroyed and we have to fight a man called Shoichi. Then after Shoichi an even stronger man known as Byakuran will appear and a bunch of stuff happens. You need to stay as close as you can to me for the next few days if the 10 year bazooka lands on me you need to use it right after and follow me to the future; other than that the other guardians will be sent to the future one by one without any interference. The second we get to the future you need to come find me. You know we can talk in our heads so just find me using that okay. I need you to be with me; Chrome will come too but you have the Vongola gear so we need you to come with us. I want to deal with the future the same basic way as the first time I went through it; the only difference is the fights will go faster than the first time because I've already showed you guys how to use your flames, with that fight today you got the hang of using your Vongola gear right."

Mukuro nodded, "It's pretty simple to use so I figured most of it out already."

Tsuna looked at the earring and smiled, "You should let Mukurowl out then."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna who was now petting Natsu, "Your joking right; Mukurowl?!"

Tsuna laughed, "Chrome named it. She really did miss you a lot."

Mukuro laughed, "I should have known that."

Mukuro released the owl, and Tsuna smiled when it came over to land on his shoulder and then spoke to him, "Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro looked at the owl, "You're joking right; your body died so you took over the owl trapped in the mist earring?"

The owl looked at him with the same eyes as his own, "I choose to remain alive in the mist earring so that I could remain here with Tsunayoshi-kun until he would no longer be lonely. I had to stay in the earring or else I wouldn't have enough strength left to live, but now that I have been released I have to go."

Tsuna smiled, "I was still lonely; although it helped a lot."

The owl dropped suddenly, "He ran out of power."

Tsuna picked up the owl, "It's for the best he needed to rest in peace and I couldn't let him out of the earring myself. Without his original body or Chrome he wasn't able to get himself out either."

Mukuro looked at the owl as it woke up as a normal box weapon and went over to him, "Why didn't you Chrome to release him when you first came here?"

Tsuna sighed, "This Chrome's not strong enough to use the gear yet."

Mukuro nodded, "Well I said I would take you home when we were done talking so I guess we should be heading back in to town."

Tsuna stood up, "Yeah and you should stay with us until we go to the future; if you miss the bazooka you won't be able to go to the future for a while."

Mukuro smirked, "On one condition I get to sleep with you."

Tsuna laughed, "You're even more in to this then Hibari."

Mukuro laughed, "That's your own fault, its cause you're too cute."

Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's hand and pulled him up from his spot, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, drop me a review if u liked. **


	8. Ch 8 - Accidental Cock Block

**Author's Note: So I am really sorry to everyone who read the chapter last week on its first post. I had a little copy&amp;paste error while editing it and didn't notice. ^_^ Anyways that has been fixed and here is the next chapter, also it's quite a bit longer than most of the other chapters I've put out for this story. I hope that everyone enjoys, and please tell me your thoughts in the comment box below at the end. Anyways I hope everyone had a good Halloween, and enjoys the new chapter.**

* * *

Ch.8 – Accidental Cock Block

Tsuna opened the door to his house and headed up stairs; it was already really late and everyone had gone to bed. When he got to his room he changed and when he looked at Mukuro the mist user was already lounging on his bed. He sighed when Mukuro held his arm out as if inviting him in to his embrace; Tsuna moved so that he was lying against Mukuro's chest and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Mukuro sighed when Tsuna had fallen asleep; Mukuro just watched Tsuna sleep and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. He had never really taken the chance to get a really good look at Tsuna before, but god he was quickly realizing just how cute the brunette truly was. Along with Tsuna's adorableness this Tsuna's personality was just great. One minute he would act innocent but then in the next moment his personality would completely flip in to something sadistic and vile; Mukuro found it to be something truly wonderful. Mukuro sighed as he remembered the old Tsuna; after thinking about it for a bit he was sure that this Tsuna had taken a lot of lives and wasn't the same as the one they all knew.

* * *

Tsuna woke up lying very uncomfortably tucked perfectly in beside Mukuro with his head rested on the male's chest. He yawned as he tried to pull away, but as he moved he felt the grip on his arm tighten. He tilted his head slightly to see that Mukuro's eyes were open slightly, "You're as light a sleeper as usual; anyways let me go I'm going to take a shower before breakfast."

Mukuro nuzzled his face in to Tsuna's hair, "It's a Saturday; you're allowed to sleep in longer than this."

Tsuna tried to move again, "I don't want to sleep anymore I'm not tired; I just want to have a shower and then go down stairs to make breakfast."

Mukuro let him go with a sigh, "Okay; than grab a towel for me too I'm coming."

Tsuna sighed, "I'm not even aloud to shower by myself now?"

Mukuro stood up and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's chest, "Nope. I mean if you want me to go home than you can shower by yourself, but if you want me to stay than..."

Tsuna turned and wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck seductively; he let his lips go close to Mukuro's just enough to tease him and then whispered "Fine, but no touching is allowed."

Tsuna let Mukuro go and opened his bedroom door; Mukuro followed as he headed for the bathroom, "God; Tsunayoshi-kun you are such a tease."

Tsuna smiled as he turned his head to look back at Mukuro, "Mukuro, you have never seen me be a tease. What I did a minute ago was nothing compared to what I would usually do to you. I have to hide a huge part of myself from all of you because you are still children, and to force myself to hold back I have to constantly keep reminding myself of this fact."

Mukuro and Tsuna entered the bathroom; Tsuna started stripping and once done he turned the water on and stepped in; Mukuro quickly followed behind after getting undressed too. Tsuna felt Mukuro start rubbing his hands through his hair, "I thought I said not to touch anything."

Mukuro pulled Tsuna closer towards him as their naked bodies touched and rubbed together, "When have I ever listened to what anyone else says?"

Tsuna turned around and sighed, "Fine if you really want to play I will, but remember that I'm not going to hold myself back."

Mukuro didn't even have time to respond as Tsuna pressed their lips together and pulled himself closer to his mist guardian. Mukuro was surprised by the look on Tsuna's face; he was smirking. Mukuro pushed their bodies together even more as Tsuna moaned. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door as the door was quickly pushed open to show Nana now inside, "Tsu-kun are you going to make breakfast today or do you want me too?"

Tsuna pulled away from Mukuro and looked out of the curtain at his mother, "I will; just let me finish my shower."

Nana could see the blush on Tsuna face and the shadow of another person in the shower with him; she quickly smiled, "Okay honey; um does your friend need some cloths."

Tsuna wanted to smack Mukuro who was in the corner of the shower laughing slightly; he looked back at his mother, but before he could answer Mukuro did for him, "Um no thank you madam, I have some cloths with me so I'm quite okay."

Nana's face lit up turning red at the notice of it being a man; Tsuna looked at him clearly embarrassed by the situation and ticked off at the same time, "Mukuro, be quiet."

Nana just looked at Tsuna, "Honey..."

Tsuna smiled at his mother, "I'll be down in a bit."

Nana left and Tsuna just looked at Mukuro, "You had to make it worse didn't you; why couldn't you have just remained quiet?"

Mukuro laughed, "But what fun would that be?"

Tsuna just looked at him, "Never mind our little games over; that totally killed the mood."

Tsuna quickly bathed and then got out of the shower; Mukuro got out too and then the two got dressed and headed down stairs. When they got down Nana looked at Mukuro walking behind Tsuna and she blushed when she remembered the bathroom scene again; Iemitsu looked at Tsuna and then at Nana, "Honey what's wrong."

Tsuna felt like face palming when she actually said what she had seen, "Mom don't tell him."

Nana looked at him, "But Tsu-kun you father needs to know about who you're going out with too and there's nothing to be embarrassed about it's a natural thing. You're a little young to be doing those types of things in the shower but its fine if you love each other."

The blush on Tsuna's checks currently was the color of a fire truck; Mukuro was feeling quite awkward in his spot behind Tsuna as well now. Even Iemitsu was affected by the remark. Tsuna shook his head trying to forget this entire situation and then he walked past his mom and started cooking. Mukuro went to where Tsuna was, "Do you need help?"

Tsuna looked at him his face still completely bright red, "Yeah cut these."

Mukuro was handed a knife, a cutting board, and some vegetables. He started cutting and a minute after being given the job Tsuna was done everything he was doing and asked for the vegetables to find a very butchered looking cucumber; he looked at Mukuro, "Thanks for trying but I'll do it."

Mukuro gave him the knife and then sat down at the table; Tsuna continued cooking to finish a couple of minutes later. He quickly dished it out and then sat down beside Mukuro; Tsuna looked at Reborn who was quietly sitting on the other side of the table, "Reborn I need to talk to you after breakfast."

Reborn nodded and then continued eating; once they were done eating like said Tsuna told Reborn about what was to come and Reborn had to ask about the display earlier, "Why were you in the shower with Mukuro?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro, and then he rubbed a hand through his own hair, "He wouldn't stay here unless I took a shower with him and well let's just say things kind of spun out of my control."

Reborn looked up, "I get it you had an adult moment; never mind that. When is the bazooka's going to get us?"

Tsuna was about to say something when he saw Lambo trip down the stairs and the bazooka fall on Reborn, "I guess I can't exactly say when because the bazooka came at a different time then before; Mukuro..."

The bazooka landed on Tsuna right after wards when Mukuro looked over at Tsuna; Mukuro stood up from the table and went over and picked the bazooka up dropping it on himself. When he opened his eyes he was walking through a forest with a very familiar looking but older prefect, Hibari looked at him, "Why are you here so early; you weren't suppose to come until later on?"

Mukuro looked around, "Tsuna told me to drop the bazooka on myself after he was sent to the future with it."

Hibari looked at Mukuro, "How did he know he was coming to the future?"

Mukuro looked at Hibari, "He's different from the Tsuna you know; anyways where is he?"

Hibari looked in the direction of where he and Gokudera had left the coffin, "This way."

They walked towards the coffin to see it open with Tsuna sitting inside, and a very frantic Gokudera freaking out talking to him, Tsuna looked when he sensed their presence, "It's different."

Hibari looked down, "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun your here early."

Tsuna looked up at Hibari, "I know; I'm two days early; actually we all are."

Hibari looked at him suspiciously, "Who are you?"

Tsuna smiled, "It didn't take you long to notice that I wasn't the normal 14 year old Tsunayoshi."

Hibari just stared, "I can tell the difference between a herbivore, and a carnivore with one glance. I almost have to say you're more of a carnivore then even your future self is."

Tsuna laughed, "That's because I'm more of a future self then the one you know is."

Hibari looked at him slightly puzzled and then looked away. That's when he remembered to hand them the things that protect the rings from being sensed, Tsuna looked at them and handed them back, "I'll be fine I know how to suppress my flames and ring by myself."

Hibari looked at him, "How is that possible?"

Tsuna smiled, "It's just my level of Flame control."

Hibari looked at the other two guardians to see they didn't have rings on, "Where are your guy's rings?"

Tsuna looked down, "I broke them."

Hibari's eyes widened, "Why?"

Tsuna looked back, "They were un-needed."

Gokudera showed his belt buckle, "This is Vongola gear; Tsuna brought it from the future of another universe."

Tsuna held his hand up, "I'm the only one that still has a ring, but it has turned into two rings now."

Hibari looked at Mukuro, "Yours is that earring."

Tsuna walked over and touched his earring and then Gokudera's belt buckle, "This will block them from being sensed."

Tsuna didn't wait for Hibari to decide on what to do and just headed for the place where the Vongola base was; Hibari didn't seem to tell him to stop so he was sure he was going the right way. It had gotten late while they were walking and Tsuna was quickly becoming tired. Mukuro just laughed at him remembering what he had said that morning, "You should have listened to me and stayed in bed. Do you need us to stop?"

Tsuna just yawned again and ignored his first comment, "No the base isn't that far from here, so I'll be fine."

They got to the base soon after that and Tsuna smiled when he saw Reborn in the weird suite again, he sat down at the table in the planning room and sighed, "I don't know whether I should go see Shoichi or not. When we planned everything to train the guardians the first time they were a lot weaker. With their difference in strength now they should be able to handle everything we face. I mean I can wipe Byakuran out already without much effort as it is, but I mean it wouldn't hurt them to get the experience. Although I don't want to put off dealing with everything in the future for too long, I also want everyone to gain some experience from this fight. If I just go in and end everything by myself you guys will gain absolutely no experience from this fight. Reborn do you have any thoughts on what we should do."

Reborn nodded, "You should chose the path you think is best; I haven't experienced what happens, but you have so chose the path that you think will have the least amount of casualties."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay then I know what I'm going to do."

Suddenly there was a loud noise, "Well this is happening rather early to, Yamamoto and the others haven't even gotten here yet, but chrome is here. Shit well I have a feeling this is probably different than usual so were heading out. I can sense their flames once out of this base so will go see if we can find them. If you run in to trouble avoid fighting if possible and come find me; if the time comes that you need me than you'll know where I am."

With that the 3 guardians and Tsuna left the base, once they got out; just like Tsuna said he pin pointed where they were and who had arrived. Once he looked he figured out it was everyone from the original time but Hibari, and he already knew Hibari would come a little latter on so he wasn't worried about that. Luckily for him they were all pretty close together; Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-pin were really close to the base. Well Kyoko, Chrome, Ryohei and Haru were a little farther away, but they were all in the same direction. So when he got to Yamamoto's group Gokudera and Hibari stayed there to help fight the people he was fighting and then Tsuna went ahead with Mukuro to help Chrome's group. When they got their Ryohei was fighting 2 different guys Tsuna knew one was gamma who he didn't want to fight and the other one was a weird guy with an octopus box weapon. He went over to Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko and told them to stay with Mukuro and then he told Ryohei to get back as he quickly defeated Gamma and the other guy. Once done he touched Ryohei's bangle and made it so that it wasn't traceable any longer. He told everyone to hurry and they started to run back to Yamamoto's group.

When they got back to Yamamoto they had already beaten the 2 guys that were there, and then Tsuna quickly touched Yamamoto's necklace and Lambo's helmet to make them also not traceable. The rest of the way back they took it slowly to make sure that no one had noticed them. Once back they had to decide on what their next action would be. Lal had also arrived back at the base well they were away. Tsuna had noticed a lot of stuff that was different, and he also noticed that unlike in his time this Hibari seemed to get along pretty well with Mukuro. Tsuna was called to the training room and was confronted by everyone except for Reborn who already knew basically everything. Lal was the first to ask anything and it was a question she had aimed at everyone who had just arrived from the past, "How do you guys know how to use your flames already?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So that was the chapter for this week, and I am sorry that it's a little late but I hope you all enjoy. It being Halloween and my friend's birthday made my day busy and I never had the time to get on my computer and post the chapter. **

**So I will put a little of what happened in canon in to the story, but not a whole lot of it will end up in the story. Most of the story is going to skip the things that happened in the main show, and if it is one of those parts then it will more than likely be done really quickly. I am not good at fight scenes so I will more than likely skip them or not make them to detailed and long if I do write them in. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and will tell me what you thought. Please leave me a review because I do honestly love hearing from all of you. ^_^**


	9. Ch 9 - Small Animals Bite

**Author's Note: So a lot of you seemed to like what happened in last week's chapter. ^_^ NO sex, but a very awesome Nana. Anyways well here is the next chapter, and I hope that all of you all will enjoy this one.**

* * *

Ch.9 – Small Animals Bite When Pushed To Far

Yamamoto smiled as he pointed at Tsuna, "Tsuna taught us how to use them just a little bit before we had to come here."

Lal looked at Tsunayoshi, "Sawada how do you know about flames? From what I know you didn't know anything about it at that time."

Tsuna was playing with his ring; the entire time he was just basically ignoring them well they were talking until he heard his name, "Well, I know about the flames because I'm not the original Tsuna from this time line. I'm from a timeline where I already went through all of this. I had gotten to the age of 29, and when everything went wrong I was given the chance to redo it. So somehow I ended up back in my 14 year old body in a different universe. Although I noticed quite a few differences already in this world; both the past and the future have changed a lot."

Lal looked at him in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

Tsuna looked up, "I'm not one who's to keen on lying."

Hibari looked up, "He's not lying. Also he can make flames untraceable without the use of a chain."

Lal looked up; Tsuna was playing with the earring dangling from Mukuro's ear. She was getting pissed off quickly because he clearly wasn't taking their life or death situation seriously enough. She stood up and went over to him, "What are you doing? Pay attention. We could die if you don't; Shoichi's to strong we need you to be paying attention so we can make a good plan to beat him."

Tsuna smiled and then his face turned serious, "Shoichi's not the enemy; he's actually on our side. My future self that you all in this world think is dead staged everything. He did it to trick Byakuran. Byakuran is our enemy for now, but we can't kill him either because in the past after our battle he becomes our friend and close ally he becomes someone special."

Mukuro laughed by the way Tsuna said it, "When you said embrace all you really meant it didn't you; how many lovers did you even have?"

Tsuna blushed at the question, "Um... a few."

Mukuro looked at him, "Well I already know about three if my suspicions are correct, which is already more than a few."

Tsuna looked away, Mukuro sighed, "If you're not going to answer that question then how many of the people in this room were you with?"

Tsuna looked at everyone, "6, if you count the forming relationship between me and Lambo."

Mukuro's eyes widened, "So it was more than just the guardians that you were with, that's interesting."

Tsuna spoke quietly so only Mukuro would hear, "Some of them were with each other too; it wasn't just me having a ton of relationships; only a few were strictly together with me. I mean you and Hibari had a onetime fling when you were drunk, but that was because I talked you guys in to it."

Mukuro mumbled, "Then it doesn't count if we did it for you."

Lal stepped in and tried to kick Tsunayoshi, "Sawada quit bickering to yourselves about your love lives; we have more serious matters to deal with at the moment."

Tsuna dodged the kick and then sighed looking up at the same time, "I know; just calm down I'm trying to think about what to do next."

Reborn watched as he saw the look in Tsuna's eyes change; he wasn't paying attention to them any longer. He looked at Lal when she was about to say something, "He's not going to hear you; he's not paying attention to anything except his thoughts."

Lal looked at Tsuna, "What are you talking about he looks like he's listening?"

Mukuro scoffed, "Like you could understand Tsunayoshi-kun. You can tell that he's not paying attention by simply looking in to his eyes."

Lal leaned down so she was right in front of Tsuna and took a look, "Well I can't see anything."

Suddenly Lambo struggled in Ryohei's arms and ran over to Tsuna jumping in his lap, "Tsuna play with me."

Tsuna's hand landed on Lambo's head as the look in his eyes changed and he stood up, "I'll play with you later when I'm finished here."

Lambo seemed to understand by the look Tsuna had given him so he jumped down and ran out of the room; Tsuna sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "Were going to wait to attack until we get the call from the Varia; so you guys do some training; this Hibari can probably be a good sparring partner."

Hibari looked at Tsuna, "Fight me."

Tsuna looked at him, "I would prefer not to; last time I fought you guys I hurt Yamamoto and lost control of myself."

Hibari held up his tonfa's, "Don't worry I can handle myself; small animal."

Tsuna laughed as he pulled the gloves out of his pocket, "You're not going to take no for an answer so I guess I have no choice in the matter."

He slide the gloves on as his flame appeared, Mukuro stood up to move to the wall, "If you lose control again, I'll stop you from hurting anyone."

Tsuna smiled at him, "Yeah, I only hope you'll be able to next time."

With that Hibari relentlessly attacked and Tsuna lowered his power so he was just going toe to toe with him, he didn't want to go all out or he could hurt Hibari and destroy the base really bad. He hit Hibari harder well he wasn't paying attention and knocked the prefect's weapon away; Tsuna only put one hand forward as he fired an extremely low powered X-burner. Both Mukuro and Hibari's eyes widened as Hibari just barely dodged Tsuna's attack and the wall behind him was completely demolished; Tsuna swore under his breath, "Damn it I didn't lower its level enough."

Hibari smirked as he ran forward and attacked again; this time Tsuna dodged his attack and well Hibari was going past he grabbed the prefect's wrist. He turned his arm behind his back and squeezed it well pressing it against him, "Hibari; I'm done playing I'm really not in the mood. My mind is currently somewhere else which makes this too dangerous."

Hibari smiled. "I know; that's what's making it fun."

Tsuna made a horribly frustrated noise as he swung his hands in frustration, "None of you seem to understand; I'm not even using 10% of my power yet and I'm almost seriously injuring you. Do you understand how hard it is to keep my abilities at such a low level normally not to mention right now I'm focusing on something else completely? Figure it out already I'm a murderer for a living. I have killed a lot more people than either of you have and Mukuro you know that's saying something with the amount of lives you have ended. I don't enjoy fighting for fun anymore when I fight. When I fight it's to kill and it has been for years; changing just because you guys want to spar is really hard. It's hard for me to force my instincts from taking control. Mukuro when you stopped me the other day you were lucky I didn't end up killing you and everyone else; you're lucky you could get me back or else right now you would all be dead. AGAIN!"

Tsuna threw his hands up to show his annoyance. He then stomped out the door as the flames dissipated and he headed to his room since he already knew where it was. Mukuro and Hibari just stood there starring at where Tsuna had been standing moments ago in awe at how mad he had gotten. He had shown a look they had only seen a few times, and it made them freeze in their places because him showing that face to them meant he was really mad; Hibari's tonfas disappeared going back in to their boxes, "I pushed the small animal too far."

Mukuro grabbed his staff from the wall, "No duh; well I'm going to go see if I can calm him down."

* * *

**Author's Note: So Tsuna has finally snapped. Anyways that was the chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. ^_^ leave me a comment if you liked it. **


	10. Ch 10 - Bad Luck With Showers

**Author's Note: So this chapter is something you should all enjoy. Also I may have to turn the rating up in the next few chapters if it isn't M already. Also someone asked me to slow down with the story, but this is all prewritten so I think that this area's going to be sped through pretty quickly.**

* * *

Ch.10 – Bad Luck With Showers

Tsuna woke up on his bed remembering his little freak out and how he had come straight back to his room; he yawned and then sat up. He needed to take another shower after all that fighting. As he tried sliding his legs off the bed he noticed a very familiar heavy weight holding him down and looked to see Mukuro asleep beside him, he sighed and ran his hand through the mist guardian's hair, "Sorry for freaking out at you guys."

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu... Its fine Tsunayoshi; I personally have done a lot of worse things to you, and you forgave me. One little flip out isn't going to change my feelings for you."

Tsuna smiled as Mukuro pulled him down in to a kiss, their lips touched and stayed together until Tsuna pulled away to breathe and then turned to leave, Mukuro looked up, "Where do you think you're going?"

Tsuna went to the cupboard in his room and grabbed a towel, "To have a shower."

Mukuro smiled, "Maybe we can finish what we started last time."

Tsuna didn't comment and just walked out of the room, Mukuro though it was a no but smiled when he saw Tsuna look back in, "You're coming then; aren't you."

Mukuro stood and grabbed a towel as he left the room following the path Tsuna had taken; when he got in to the bathroom Tsuna was already in the shower. He went in behind Tsuna and grabbed him pushing him against the wall; their lips connected instantly, "Tsuna...yoshi-ku...n."

Tsuna moaned, "Mu...k..ur..o..."

Mukuro ran his hand over Tsuna's chest playing with his nipples; as Tsuna moaned out in pleasure again. It didn't take long for Mukuro to work his way lower on Tsuna's body. Tsuna was grasping at Mukuro's back to hold himself up as the other's hands played with his lower regions. Suddenly there was once again a knock as he heard the door to the bathroom open; he just stared at Mukuro, "Your Fucking kidding me; this is a joke right."

Tsuna looked around the curtain at the person who had entered the room; he was quite surprised as the person came over and pulled him by the arm right out of the shower, "I will not allow this."

An adult Hibari stood there just starring at a very naked and aroused Tsunayoshi; Tsuna's face was dyed in red as he looked at Hibari, "Um...Why?"

Hibari grabbed a towel from the side and wrapped it around the smaller male; ignoring all of his questions. Once he was thoroughly wrapped Hibari picked Tsuna up and turned around taking him with him; Tsuna was so stunned by what was happening that he didn't know what else to say so he just stay quiet in the future Hibari's arms. Mukuro just watched in silence as Tsuna was taken from the room he was going to go after them, but well he was naked and was it really worth the trouble it's not like he would hurt Tsuna. So Mukuro just decided to finish the shower and then he headed back to Tsuna's room to lie back down.

* * *

Tsuna was still naked just with a towel over him now sitting on the prefect's bed; this situation was totally new to him and he didn't exactly know what was going to happen. Right after he had been dragged out of the bathroom Hibari walked through the base all the way over to his, and then he was carried to Hibari's bedroom and dropped on the prefect's bed. He waited patiently for Hibari to come back and when the door clicked he snapped his head to see him come in with some cloths, "Here."

Hibari threw the cloths on the bed; Tsuna picked it up, "Well you could have just taken me back to my room; there is clothing there."

Hibari sent him a glare, "Put it on."

Tsuna quickly did as Hibari had said still a little confused about everything that had just happened since he was enjoying himself very much in the shower with Mukuro , "Hibari; what was that all about?"

Hibari sat down in the corner by his desk on a chair, "I'm not letting him touch what will be mine."

Tsuna sighed, "Someone still has an issue with sharing."

Hibari scoffed, "I don't believe in sharing my lover; whether you're the adult version of you or not."

Tsuna smiled, "So then I guess I was only dating you in this future."

Hibari nodded slightly, "I don't share."

Tsuna sighed, "But that's no fun..."

Tsuna stood up and released the towel letting it fall as he slid on the cloths; it was a pair of really short shorts and a T-shirt. Tsuna looked at the shorts, "What the hell did you find the shortest shorts you could get; a girl wouldn't even be caught dead wearing these. Hell I have belts that would cover me more than these fucking shorts."

Hibari smiled, "But they look good on you."

Tsuna made a sex face as he smirked, "Well of course they do I look good in everything."

Tsuna walked to the door, and Hibari stood up as he opened it, "Where do you think you're going."

Tsuna smiled, "To get something else to wear; I'm not a fan of showing this must skin unless I'm fooling around in bed."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him to the bed; he pushed him down and climbed on top, Tsuna looked up as Hibari pinned his arms above his head on the mattress, "Well that can easily be arranged."

Tsuna felt Hibari's breath on his lips, "So this is why you really pulled me from the shower."

Hibari touched their lips together and they had a long passionate kiss; when Tsuna opened his mouth to breathe Hibari slid his tongue in to his mouth, and then the battle for dominance began. While they were playing Tsuna didn't notice that Hibari had tied his hands together until Hibari let go of him and he went to move, "Hey what's with this."

Hibari smiled and moved slightly above him so he could get better access to his body; he was straddling Tsuna as he pulled the smaller teen's shirt up and then he moved his head down to kiss the younger's chest. Right when he was about to kiss him there was a huge puff of smoke and Tsuna felt the weight on him get removed, "You're kidding me; really he had to get changed when I was in this position."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah I hope everyone enjoys because I am seriously laughing my ass off after reading this chapter over. So who do you guys think will get Tsuna first? Anyways if you liked it please leave me a review. **


	11. Ch 11 - Where Does Mukuro Sleep

**Author's Note: So yeah this is late. I had a horrible week and by Friday I didn't have the time or energy to post this. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for this to come out on Friday, it just wasn't possible to get it out. I was going to just double post this Friday but decided against it and instead just posted it now. Also I apologize now for the lack of Lemon in this chapter I just couldn't write it in. ^_^ I may make it an extra on one of the chapters later on.**

* * *

Ch.11 – Where Does Mukuro Sleep?

Tsuna watched as the person now sitting in between his legs moved to him over as the smoke vanished; Tsuna smiled slightly embarrassed, "Hey Kyoya do you think you can untie me?"

Hibari smirked and moved so he was now straddling Tsuna once again, "It seems someone left me a little gift."

Tsuna sighed as Hibari leaned down and kissed him; wondering in the back of his mind if the older version did all of this just because he was about to change to his younger self.

* * *

Tsuna was annoyed and hurting as he tried to move across the bed. Tsuna and Hibari of course had gone all the way and well Tsuna wasn't bothered by the fact that they did it. Really the only thing that made him even slightly regret it was the fact that his back was hurting since this body wasn't use to going that far. He tried to move multiple times but it hurt way too much. God why did his 14 year old self have to be such a fucking virgin; next time he would have to make sure who ever was his partner prepared him more because god he was hurting now. It was then that Tsuna had noticed the arm wrapped around him as a very possessive black haired teen pulled him back towards his chest in his sleep. Tsuna sighed and just cuddled up closer to his cloud; he loved Hibari so much. Tsuna felt his eyes closing as sleep tried to take control again; he had to admit this body needed more sleep then his adult one for some reason, and getting up so early since he got it was definitely exhausting him out quickly. Before sleep finally took him he was just wondering if that was the reason he was always late for school before as he fell asleep again.

* * *

Tsuna felt someone shaking his arm as his eyes opened to see Hibari beside him. Hibari smirked and simply said, "Mine first."

Tsuna laugh slightly, "Yes; I was yours first once again."

Hibari moved standing up, the prefect stretched and then threw some more normal clothing at Tsuna compared to what he had been given the night before, "The stupid pineapple left this for you in front of the door."

Tsuna quickly went to change and then smiled as he came out, he planned on talking with Lal today since the guardians needed to gain some experience from the break in which meant they would be attacking and Tsuna would be staying out of the fighting unless needed. For this he needed Lal's help with a plan; not to mention he had been rude the day before and he did plan on apologizing. Tsuna looked at Hibari, "I'll come see you later."

Tsuna nodded as he left the room and headed for the room he remembered Lal was originally staying in, when he got there he knocked, and heard her groan as she opened the door, "What do you want...Sawada?"

Tsuna smiled as he walked in, "I'm sorry about yesterday, but I need to talk with you."

Lal closed the door behind Tsuna, "Okay."

Tsuna and Lal talked for half the day planning out the mission; Tsuna told her everything that had happened in his timeline during the invasion and they made a plan to fit that. Tsuna explained to her that this was mainly for training, and he wanted to keep it like the way his future self before had planned. Even though his guardians were a lot stronger he knew best that they still needed a lot of training. So with that in mind him and Lal finished the entire plan, and the next day was when he received the message about the attack from the Varia. He told everyone that they would be attacking Shoichi's branch and explained the teams and how everything would happen.

On the day of the attack, the group headed out and it all happened basically the same way as the first time. Tsuna had gone off when he needed to be the distraction. Hibari and Mukuro worked on the group that had been planning to invade the Vongola base, and then headed to where they were supposed to be after that. Yamamoto and Lal fought who they needed to and Gokudera beat Gamma; while Ryohei was knocked out by Gamma. Tsuna destroyed the Mosca's and then talked with spanner well waiting for the next part of the plan to commence. In no time they were at the part where Shoichi was tranquilizing the Cervello. Once that happened Tsuna and Shoichi talked.

* * *

Quite a few days had gone by, and Tsuna had been enjoying himself back at the base with his guardians. Yamamoto must have been noticing his feelings earlier than usual because Tsuna could tell the change in the way he was acting. Well Mukuro and Hibari were just as much using him to fuck with each other by literally fucking him, but he knew they loved him so it didn't matter. And Right now he was sitting in his room with Lambo who was asleep in his arms well Mukuro sat beside him "Can't we just tell the cow to leave?"

Tsuna sighed, "No; he wouldn't have come unless he needed to."

Currently Lambo was sleeping in Tsuna's arms because he had a nightmare; in turn he ended up waking Mukuro up with his crying. Mukuro was clearly irritated at being woken up; well honestly Tsuna didn't mind that much. Tsuna sighed standing up, "I'll go sleep in the spare room with him tonight. I wonder why he didn't go to sleep with the girls though."

Mukuro sat up more, "You don't have to leave."

Tsuna shook his head, "No its okay; I'm not that tired I think I'm going to read for a while before going back to bed so you can go back to sleep."

Mukuro gave up and rolled over, "Okay, goodnight Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled as he turned the lights off and then gently closed the door, when he turned to walk down the hall towards the spare room he heard the girls up ahead whispering Lambo's name. Tsuna spoke quietly, "Kyoko-chan; Haru-chan."

They both looked at him, and saw Lambo in his arms, "Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna saw Haru go to reach for him but Tsuna shook his head, "Really it's okay; he can sleep with me tonight. He seemed to want to stay with me."

Haru yawned, "Okay then."

Tsuna was about to continue on his way when the door to his room opened and he saw Mukuro walk out, "Tsunayoshi..."

Kyoko and Haru looked surprised as Mukuro came out of Tsuna's room; Tsuna felt two arms wrap around him from behind as Mukuro rested his head on Tsuna's shoulder, " What's wrong? I thought you were going back to bed?"

Mukuro shook his head, "I'm awake already so I thought you might as well stay in here."

Tsuna smiled, "Okay."

They both looked at the stunned girls. Tsuna yawned again; maybe he would go to sleep, "Good night girls."

Kyoko and Haru watched in shock as the two boys went back in to the room; they now knew where Mukuro stayed since they had never heard anything about him having a room. No wonder Tsuna always delivered the mists clothing. They looked at each other and yawned before heading back to their room deciding to return to bed since they too were still quite tired.

* * *

The girls woke up really early, and decided to start breakfast but first they wanted to go get Lambo from Tsuna. Since he needed to have a bath and they were going to give I-pin one anyways. They opened the door quietly to see Tsuna and Mukuro asleep with Lambo between them also still asleep. It was so adorable; Tsuna was curled up in Mukuro's arms with his head against his chest and Lambo was a sleep in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna groggily opened his eyes to see the girls staring as he sat up, "Good morning Kyoko-chan; Haru-chan. Is it time to get up already?"

They nodded as a very tired Mukuro tried to pull Tsuna back down, "Go back to sleep."

Tsuna laughed as he noticed the position he was in and the faces the girls were making; he pulled free from Mukuro as fast as he could as he handed Kyoko a still sleepy Lambo. "I'll be out to help you guys cook in a bit; I've got to get him up first."

They left the room quickly not really knowing what else to say but, "Okay, Tsuna."

That was when the girls first figured out that Tsuna swung the other way.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes Hibari got it first. ^_^ Anyways yeah I just couldn't write the lemon. I definitely did try though. I apologize for this chapter being so late. Anyways if you enjoyed please drop me a review. Also I'm going to give warning now that December's posts may be on strange days because it's all going to work around Christmas, exams and other things. **


	12. Ch 12 - Our Ancestors

**Authors Note: So here is today's chapter. I am sorry if it makes stuff go by to fast but I don't want to spend to much time on stuff that is canon and that we already know happens. **

* * *

Ch.12 – Our Ancestors

The future battles had gone as they were supposed to; they had lost Choice because Tsuna made the choice to keep everything from here as it should be. Until the final battle with Byakuran happened; he didn't want to but he defeated Byakuran. Although it was earlier then the first time so that Yuni had the chance to live. He couldn't let her die again. With that they had returned to the future. Tsuna was happy with the current results, his guardians had gotten stronger and soon the next battle was suppose to begin. But he wanted to stop this one all together. He refused to allow the Vongola or Shimon to get hurt; his bond with Enma in the future was that of a brother.

So before anything could start; before they had a chance to hurt Yamamoto; Tsuna stopped it all. Tsuna became best friends with Enma quickly like the first time. One day Tsuna talked Enma in to skipping Class; it took a lot of convincing and a lot of help from his guardians to keep Enma's away but now they were successfully out of town sitting in a small opening within the trees. Tsuna laughed when Enma looked around uncomfortable, "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to talk where no one would have the chance to interrupt us."

Enma looked really jumpy as he replied, "About what?"

Tsuna held his ring up, "About your plan; I would prefer you don't hurt Yamamoto or yourself."

Enma jumped trying to move back to notice there was an orange barrier surrounding them, Tsuna sighed, "Calm down."

Enma stopped, "Let me out."

Tsuna shook his head, "I can't do that. If I do you'll try to hurt my family."

Enma looked at Tsuna's eyes and stopped, "You're family betrayed mine; is mine not allowed to get the revenge they wish for."

Tsuna sighed, "You're wrong."

Enma looked at Tsuna, "What are you saying?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Giotto didn't betray anyone; you don't even really know what happened so don't believe everything you've heard."

Enma was a mix between pissed off and completely and utterly confused, "How do you know that?"

Tsuna laughed lightly, "Do you want to know the truth Enma?

Enma nodded, "Tell me."

Tsuna took his hand pulling him back so they both were sitting down, "I'm a lot older then I look."

Enma looked rather confused, "What are you saying?"

Tsuna smiled, "You're probably not going to believe this but I'm from a future where this has all already happened, and in my world I'm 29."

Enma was completely stunned as suddenly there was a large hit against the wall around them; Tsuna sighed as he looked at who was hitting it. He looked at Enma, "Would you like me to let her in; or can she remain outside?"

Enma gave it a few seconds of thought; he wanted to hear more but knew that Adelheid would attack Tsuna if she were to be let in. Although if he didn't chose to let her in she would be a lot more pissed off later on when the barrier is released. Enma nodded and Tsuna opened the barrier allowing Adelheid and Hibari who had appeared behind her in; instantly he closed it up again afterwards. She quickly ran to Enma to see if he was okay. Well Hibari walked over and stood beside Tsuna, "How much did you tell him so far?"

Tsuna looked up in to Hibari's eyes, "The truth about me, and a little about the past."

Hibari nodded, "She took off so I just watched her; I don't know how she figured out where to go but somehow she found you guys."

Tsuna nodded. "It's fine; she's the one I have to explain most of it to anyways. If I don't make her believe me he would probably have a hard time dealing with her later on. Her devotion to the Simon could be a challenge if she doesn't believe us."

Hibari nodded and then she looked at Tsuna, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna smiled at her, "Telling him the truth."

She glared at him, "About what."

Tsuna simply said, "Our ancestors; since you guys were planning to attack us and I really don't want to fight you."

She stared at him and then turned to Enma, "Don't believe anything they say Enma; their trying to trick you."

Enma sighed, "Can you be quiet for a moment I want to hear the rest of what he has to say. Tsuna why did you wish to go back in time?"

Tsuna sighed as he stood up, "Because all of my guardians, and a lot of my friends got killed."

Enma looked down, "That would be horrible. So what happened when we launched our attack on you the first time you went through it?"

Tsuna looked at his hand, "You really hurt Yamamoto, and then we got in to this really big fight. All of our guardians fought some lost and some won; until it was only you left on your side in your crazed state."

Enma sighed, "I used the ring."

Tsuna laughed, "Yes. You definitely did use the ring. It's strong but you majorly lose control of yourself."

Enma looked at him again, "So what would happen if after hearing what you have to say so far we still attack you?"

Tsuna gave the creepiest smirk possible, "I would crush you. You would live but I would destroy you guys all by myself before you even had a chance to hurt my guardians."

Enma gulped and everyone within the barrier took a step back surprised by the pure blood thirst that dripped from Tsuna for a second; Hibari was the first to move as he stepped forward, "Tsuna; their scared."

Instantly it disappeared and their sitting before them was a normal teenager again; as if it had never happened. Enma looked forward, "Tsuna; we won't attack you."

Adelheid looked at him, "What are you saying Enma?"

Enma gave her a look that made her jump slightly. He had never given her that look before; Hibari smirked at how his small animal was rubbing off on the other one, "Adelheid, if you seriously can't tell the difference between our strength and his then you're not paying close enough attention. I am telling you now that if he wants to he could destroy us. And I believe him; that the Vongola never betrayed us."

Tsuna sighed, "I am sorry for the problems we caused in the past. Even though Giotto never betrayed Cozart it was still our fault. Daemon betrayed Giotto, but please don`t be mad at him either he thought he was doing what was best; he still does actually. So what I am telling you now is something you cannot tell to the rest of your family yet because before anything else happens I still have to confront Daemon."

Enma looked at him for a second, "But why can't I tell my family; what does it have to do with my guardians."

Tsuna sighed, "Daemon currently is in your guardian of the Desert, but he wants my guardian of the mist Mukuro. I know I have to stop him but I still don't want to destroy him. He thinks that he is doing this for Elena; his fiancé who loved the Vongola with all of her heart. I want to let him move on peacefully and I can allow him in to my memories to see that truth that I learned in my world. I just hope it works, but if it doesn't I will destroy him if needed."

Enma nodded, "Okay; I get it me and Adelheid will stay quite. Should we leave now?"

Tsuna nodded and released the barrier; Enma and Adelheid walked away heading back to the school as Hibari just stayed behind Tsuna. Suddenly mist appeared behind Tsuna next to Hibari and Mukuro appeared, "So he's after my body then."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah."

Mukuro smirked, "So do you think they will actually remain quite?"

Tsuna shrugged, "If they don't then it will be a little more challenging but I can handle it."

Hibari questioned from behind, "Why don't you just get rid of him?"

Tsuna shook his head, "He's our family. Even if he was a traitor all those years ago he's still here which means he's still a part of our family now. I refuse to destroy my own family without at least trying to save him first."

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu... that's something you would say."

* * *

**Authors Note: So I know that it is going really quickly but I promise it will start getting more interesting. Anyways if you enjoyed please leave me a review. **


	13. Ch 13 - Transfer Failed

**So here is the next chapter. I am once again sorry if the story is moving to quickly but please enjoy anyways. **

* * *

Ch.13 – Transfer Failed

The three started heading back to the school to tell the other guardians how it went. When they returned Enma was already back in class as was everyone else. Mukuro using illusions stayed in class standing against the back of the class. Well Hibari went to do what he was supposed to with the discipline committee. Then just like that the rest of the day continued on like normal.

* * *

Tsuna was freaking out; somehow Daemon had claimed Mukuro's body. Currently Chrome was using the Vongola mist gear to make Mukurowl appear and that was where Mukuro was once again. Tsuna was currently standing across from Daemon who was in Mukuro's body. The two had been arguing for at least 20 minutes Tsuna refusing to fight back when ever Daemon attacked him. He didn't want to hurt Mukuro's body, and neither did he really want to hurt Daemon. Tsuna was frustrated after Daemon completely ignoring anything he had to say; so when he got the chance to grab his arm instantly he injected his memories in to Daemon with his flames. It was really hard to do unless you were a skilled sky flame user that could control all the flame aspects in your sky flame. Even with Tsuna's strength and ability it was a very stressful, draining, and challenging move. Once this was completed he collapsed still with his grip on Daemon's arm. He held on to the body as it dropped. Instantly after seeing the memories Daemon had removed himself from Mukuro's body to stop them. Even though he had seen the memories of the past he also saw the ones from the future. Daemon's form was sitting collapsed beside Tsuna, "That's horrible; how are you sane."

Everyone standing around was surprised by the way Daemon reacted; how bad were Tsuna's memories to even scare such a monster. Tsuna was exhausted, "I had a lot of support from my family. Until they..."

Daemon shook his head, "It is okay I understand."

Mukuro was back in his body as he sat up; he just sat listening to the conversation. Daemon was talking with Tsuna about his memories. Mukuro hadn't understood how bad they were until he saw Daemon react to them; but the second he saw Daemon's reaction he understood the truth, and he definitely wanted to know.

* * *

Mukuro and Hibari were currently ganging up on Tsuna in Hibari's house, "Tsunayoshi, show us."

Hibari nodded and repeated what Mukuro had just said, "Show us."

Tsuna shook his head, "No."

Mukuro looked at him, "Tsunayoshi; we want to see them."

Tsuna sighed, "But when I use that technique it's dangerous for all of us."

Mukuro and Hibari glared at him, "We don't care."

Tsuna sighed, "If you can't sleep after then it's your own problem."

They both nodded and Tsuna sighed knowing how stressful trying to share his memories with two different people would be. He was sure that he would probably pass out because of his loss of strength afterwards. But if his guardians wanted to know his future that bad then he would show them; but he would only show these two, if he showed any of his other friends they would probably reject him. His other guardians were not at the age yet where he believes they could handle the truth. But with Mukuro and Hibari's personalities he was sure they could handle it mentally, and if they couldn't then he would be there to help them after. He breathed to calm himself down; closed his eyes and then began.

* * *

Hibari felt horrible as he woke up; he couldn't remember what had happened or why he was even here. He sat up and looked around, "What the hell?"

He moved his hand and felt another person beside him; the other person looked at him just as confused; what could possibly have happened that would make them feel so bad. Suddenly Hibari's hands shot up to his head as he grasped it in pain; all of the things he had seen well asleep went flashing past his eyes. He remembered everything he had seen and what had happened before they passed out; they defiantly hadn't taken Tsuna seriously enough when he said it was dangerous to share memories.

Mukuro's vision was blurred as he thought his head was about to break in half; it hurt so badly. He was the first to notice Tsunayoshi passed out; he moved as fast as he could and then started shaking Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna didn't wake up. Mukuro shook him a little harder, "Tsunayoshi wake up."

That was when Hibari noticed Mukuro freaking out, "God you noisy pineapple head."

Mukuro turned to look at him; Hibari noticed the worry evident on Mukuro's face instantly because it was something Mukuro never showed. An image of a future Mukuro from Tsuna's memories popped in to Hibari's head. In the memory Tsuna must have done something stupid to get really hurt and was lying injured on a bed with a lot of worried faces watching him. Hibari continued to look at Mukuro, "Tsunayoshi won't wake up... something's seriously wrong."

Hibari moved across the bed to where Tsuna was passed out; his body protested but he couldn't listen; he needed to know what they had caused. He tried shaking Tsuna; there was still absolutely no response, "Can you move?" Mukuro nodded in response to his question, "Then go and get his phone."

Mukuro very wobbly got off the bed; he walked to the place where Tsuna had set the things he had brought. After looking through a few bags he finally found it; he chucked it to Hibari who had very slowly moved Tsunayoshi from where he had passed out on the edge of the bed. Hibari didn't even catch the phone as it hit his side; falling roughly down on to the bed. He moved picking it up and then flipped the phone open; he found a contact that said Reborn and hit talk. It rang and rang; when he got no one he ended the call and dialed it again. This time it rang once and then there was a click, "What do you want?"

Hibari breathed heavily, "Infant...something's wrong with Tsuna."

Hibari felt his vision fading as he was talking on the phone, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head trying to keep himself awake, "I don't know just hurry."

* * *

Reborn could hardly hear Hibari on the other end of the phone; he was so quiet and he sounded tired. The only thing he really knew by the end of the phone call was that something had happened to Tsuna and that someone who wouldn't usually ask for help; needed to ask for help.

When he got to Hibari's house it was dead silent, where had they gone. He walked around until he found the bedroom. The second he walked in the room he saw Mukuro passed out on the floor; Hibari passed out phone still in his hand and Tsuna passed out on the bed. He had no clue what had happened but knew from the way Hibari sounded on the phone that it wasn't good. He checked all of their pulses to make sure that they were alive. They all had a pulse so they weren't dead, and he couldn't see any wounds on their bodies so they weren't hurt; but even without the wounds he knew that something was still clearly wrong with them.

He thought about what to do and then decided to phone a doctor. He gave Doctor Shamal a call, the phone rang twice and then the man answered, "Hello?"

Reborn gave quick orders, "You're in town right?"

Shamal simply said, "Yeah."

"Good, then I need you to come to Hibari's house."

"Why?" Shamal asked out of curiosity, and annoyance.

Reborn made an annoyed sound and simply said, "Just come."

Reborn hanged up before Shamal could say anything else and then he waited for the man to arrive. When Shamal got their surprisingly he had Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo with him. Reborn looked at Gokudera, "Why are you guys here?"

Gokudera just shrugged, "We were following Shamal."

Lambo jumped down from his place in Yamamoto's arms, and he ran over to the bed and jumped up so he was beside Tsuna, he shook Tsuna's shoulder, "Tsuna-nii lets play."

When Lambo received no response he ran to Yamamoto crying, "Something's wrong with Tsuna-nii."

That was when Yamamoto noticed Tsuna and Hibari passed out on the bed, and Mukuro passed out on the floor; he looked at Reborn, "What happened?"

Reborn shook his head, "I don't know; that's why I called a doctor."

Shamal started looking Tsuna over first and told Yamamoto and Gokudera to move Hibari over and slide Mukuro in beside him to get him off the floor. Well Yamamoto and Gokudera were doing that one accidentally knocked Lambo down, and then Reborn kicked Lambo when the younger was about to cry, Lambo landed against the wall and instantly broke in to tears. He was about to drop his 10 year bazooka on himself when it slipped out of his hand and bounced up in between Gokudera and Yamamoto who were setting Mukuro down and landed on the passed out Tsuna. With a big puff of smoke Tsuna was gone, and their sitting in his place was a very awake adult version of himself. Tsuna yawned as he looked down at the crying Lambo on the floor; he slid out of bed and then picked the child up not saying anything.

Shamal sighed and looked at Reborn, "I can't tell you what's wrong with them; from what I can tell by looking at the other Tsuna he was perfectly fine."

Tsuna sat at the end of the bed with Lambo in his hands rocking him, "Stop crying your okay."

Reborn looked at him, "What's wrong with them?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and Mukuro and sighed, "I did something stupid that I thought I had enough power to handle. Clearly since their like this I didn't."

Reborn nodded, "What did you do?"

Tsuna set Lambo down and moved to the other side of the bed, "I tried to share my memories with them."

Reborn's eyes widened at that, "Why?"

Tsuna smiled, "They wanted to know and I was sure they could handle it. But my body couldn't handle it so it ended up pushing a lot of the damage that would have been to my own body on to them when I must have passed out."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Hayato, and then Reborn, "Come here for a second."

Reborn jumped up, "What?"

Tsuna took his hand, "I'm going to teach you what to do; I'll fix these two and then you have to fix me. Okay what I ended up doing was draining my own flames and the sky flames that escaped my body in to theirs when I passed out are now eating away at their flames. So I can stop my sky flames in them and then use a controlled sky flame to give them back flames. But that means I will need you when I return to the future to refill my flames. You have to imagine your flame as a resolve in your hand and then do your best and injecting those flames in to me; since you've never done it before it will probably hurt me quite a bit but that doesn't matter my other self will deal with it when he wakes up. Can you do this Reborn?"

Reborn nodded, "I'll have too."

Tsuna nodded and took Reborn's hand, "Here. Try."

Reborn did as the brunette had explained earlier and instantly the brunette winced in pain, Reborn pulled his hand away, "Did I do it wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No; It just hurts because you've never used your flames that way before."

Tsuna quickly fixed Hibari and Mukuro and then he sat in spot on the bed; he looked at Reborn, "Even doing this they may not wake for a week or 2, but anyways I would say it's about time for me to go."

Poof and Tsuna was gone, returning the smaller brunette back to his spot, Reborn quickly went to work and by the time he was done to say that he was exhausted was a huge understatement. He breathed heavily as he moved to the edge of the bed and jumped down, "Can you guys stay here and watch him, also tell Chrome where to find Mukuro so she doesn't get too worried."

The two boys nodded, and then Reborn left with Shamal to figure out what to do next and then rest.

* * *

**So that was the chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed. ^_^ Please leave a review if you liked. **


	14. Ch 14 - Sky Flames

**Author's Note: So here is todays chapter, and I'm sorry that its a bit late but I had tests to study for and didn't have time to post. **

* * *

Ch.14 – Sky Flames

Tsuna felt horrible as he sat up, he sighed knowing what was wrong instantly. He looked around to see Mukuro asleep on a futon and Hibari sitting up reading beside him. He looked at Hibari, "So how do you feel; because I feel like complete and utter shit."

Hibari nodded, "Were the same."

Tsuna yawned, "How long was I out?"

Hibari kept his eyes on the book, "It's been a little more than a week."

Tsuna nodded as he moved in the bed; Hibari made a slight growling noise but Tsuna ignored it as he took the prefects arm and closed his eyes, "You're still really low on flames, but I'll have to wait a few more days before I can handle giving you mine."

Hibari nodded, "So that's why we don't have any energy."

Tsuna nodded, "I'm guessing my flames lost control and ate away at yours."

Hibari nodded to him, "That's what the baby said that you're future self told them."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro and crawled out of bed, he kneeled down beside him and took his hand; the other woke up and looked at who was touching him, "What are you doin...oh Tsunayoshi your awake."

Tsuna nodded, "You can go back to sleep I'm just checking your flame level."

Mukuro nodded and after watching Tsuna he turned his head and went back to sleep, it was so unlike Mukuro but Tsuna understood that they were all completely drained.

Tsuna moved slowly back to the bed; he curled up beside Hibari. His head hurt so badly, and he felt like crying but didn't want to in front of his guardians. The entire time he had been asleep he had seen his memories; it must have been a side effect from passing out well transferring his memories. It was horrible he just watched them die over and over again.

* * *

Hibari was still reading when he heard movement; he looked forward to see Mukuro standing up. The other moved to the other side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Mukuro looked at Hibari, "I'm sick of sleeping on the floor; help me move Tsunayoshi over."

Hibari sighed and set his book down; he leaned over and went to help Mukuro move Tsuna. When they pulled the blanket back they both noticed. Mukuro sighed as he sat beside Tsuna on the small open area of the bed and Hibari let the blanket go, "He's crying."

Hibari nodded, he put his hand out and shook the brunette's shoulder, "Wake up."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open but only in a half awake state. Hibari was surprised as the brunette moved instantly wrapping his arms around him and shoving his face in to his chest as tears began to wet Hibari shirt, "Kyoya...Kyoya."

Hibari was stunned for a couple of seconds and then wrapped his arms around Tsuna, "Calm down Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi flinched as he pulled back from Hibari remembering that this was the Hibari of the past; he wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears, "I'm fine it's okay; I was just having a dream of when everyone died."

No matter how much he rubbed the tears wouldn't stop. Mukuro sighed and then hugged the brunette, "Stop trying to act so strong; cry if you need to cry."

Tsuna sniffed as he was buried in Mukuro's grasp; the tears poured out even more as he sobbed in to the others chest.

Hibari and Mukuro were surprised they hadn't expected Tsuna to breakdown the way he did, but then they thought about it; if he died in front of them they didn't really know if they could handle it. This was when they truly had respect for Tsuna; for losing everyone he cared about he had been so strong.

* * *

It had been a week since Tsuna had woken up; he felt a lot better now that his body had some time to produce some more flames. He still couldn't handle to much physical activity but at least he was doing better than Mukuro and Hibari. A normal human already has a large amount of flames; it takes months for a normal person to fill their flames up. For Tsuna it takes about 2 to 3 weeks; so if he ended up running out it isn't too bad of a situation as long as he gets a small amount from someone else and then he sleeps for a while. But for Mukuro and Hibari who have normal flame levels to basically run out; it could be really life threatening. Not to mention without flames being added from an outside source it could take them months to have enough energy to get back to normal activities. The problem with that is only a sky flame user or their own flame type can give them flames; unlike Tsuna who could be given flames from any type.

Tsuna had made breakfast since he was able to move anyways; Mukuro and Hibari were sitting on the other side of the counter waiting to eat since they still couldn't stand for too long. Tsuna had decided to cook them some Italian food since he had gotten Gokudera to buy the ingredients for it the night before. When he was done he dished it out and handed them both a plate; before taking his around and sitting between them.

They quickly ate and then Tsuna yawned; he had gotten up really early today. He looked at Hibari and Mukuro who were eating really slowly. He sighed before standing up, "I think it's time. I should have enough flames to give you guys both some."

They both looked at Tsuna; Mukuro was the one to speak, "But Tsunayoshi you just started moving around again; shouldn't we wait a little longer?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No; I'm fine now. I've almost got half my flames back."

Mukuro nodded as he finished the last piece of food on his plate; Hibari was already setting his plate in the sink. Tsuna headed back to the room and got up on the bed crossing his legs as he sat down. Soon Hibari and Mukuro were in the room sitting on the bed. Tsuna smiled as he reached his arms out, "So who's first?"

Hibari reached out before Mukuro had a chance; Mukuro went to sit on the floor and turned the game station on. Tsuna moved closer to Hibari and ran his hands up the others arms; every couple seconds Hibari felt small sharp stings up his arms; Tsuna did the same to his chest and then pulled his hands away when he was done; Hibari looked at him, "What did you just do?"

Tsuna reached forward again, "I opened your body up so it could accept the flames easier; if I just force the flames in then you're body loses a lot of them."

Hibari nodded as Tsuna began transferring his flames in to him; honestly it felt really weird to Hibari. He looked down to see the flames releasing from Tsuna's hands now. When Tsuna was done Hibari basically jumped off the bed; he felt so much better. Mukuro traded places with him and quickly Tsuna had given him more flames. Tsuna smiled when they could finally move around fine again; they no longer looked like they were dying slowly. But to say the least he was tired as he moved so he could take a quick nap.

Mukuro and Hibari looked at him and noticed that he was tired and it looked like he could move about the same amount as when he first woke up again. They both knew instantly that they shouldn't have let him give them his flames. Hibari went to him, "You over did it didn't you?"

Tsuna opened one eye, "Just let me have a small nap and I'll be fine; I gave you a little too much but it will be okay I just need to rest. Sleep cures everything."

Hibari and Mukuro both said simultaneously, "Take them back."

Tsuna laughed as he stuck his tongue out at them and then got up, "That's not happening. Anyways you guys should be fine now so do what you want to. I'm heading home."

They weren't given enough time to even protest as Tsuna grabbed his bag and headed out the door; in minutes he was gone and on his way home.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah that was the chapter. I hope everyone liked. I lover getting reviews except when the person doesn't understand they are being disrespectful. I will be happily waiting for your reviews and if I get more disrespectful reviews from said person I'm going to ignore her reviews. Sorry If I'm upsetting people but honestly I don't have the time to do this as it is and getting attacked by someone in reviews because they don't read the author's notes which explains the shit their complaining about really makes me not want to keep posting. Anyways thanks for reading. I'm just stressed out and listening to their crap is ticking me off.  
**


	15. Ch 15 - The Plan

**Author's Note: So yeah this is really late, but its almost christmas and I have just been way to busy lately to get on here and post. **

* * *

Ch.15 – The Plan

Not one person had seen Tsuna since he had left Hibari's place that night. Everyone was worried about the teen; Nana had been crying, and Reborn had been yelling a lot at Mukuro and Hibari constantly since that day. He definitely made them know that they shouldn't have let him just leave like that. Everyone had looked all over Namimori and found absolutely nothing; that night Tsuna had just disappeared of the face of the earth.

Even as the days went by Hibari and Mukuro never stopped looking for Tsuna. They felt like it was their fault he was gone; they knew that he had exhausted himself after giving them his flames yet they just let him go like idiots. They regretted it but unless you had seen the face Tsuna made as he was leaving you wouldn't have understood why they let him leave. It was like he had somewhere to be right then and they didn't have a say in whether he was leaving or not. They didn't feel as if it was there place to stop him; so they didn't.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stood in a cloak beside the man with an iron hat. He had been with him for the last couple days; talking about what was to come and about how Bermuda would interfere in the representative battle. It's really unbelievable but Tsuna had actually been staying at Kawahira's house since his disappearance. That night well he was walking home Kawahira had paid him a quick visit. Surprisingly right as the man had arrived Tsunayoshi had passed out from giving the others to mach of his flames.

He hadn't known he had worn his body out to such an extent, but it was obvious when he lost consciousness. Kawahira had taken him along with him that night, and had given him his flames so Tsunayoshi's condition would improve. When Tsuna had woken up it had been 2 days since the night he help Hibari and Mukuro. He had smiled when he saw Kawahira; he really did respect the man. They had gotten to know each other over the years in the future. Tsuna had explained everything to the man who he did trust with ever word he spoke. Kawahira would never tell Tsuna's secrets to the others and he knew this.

Kawahira and Tsuna had been traveling around for a while together; while they discussed what they needed to do next. Tsuna really did want to get back to his guardians, but he knew that for now he was needed with Kawahira. Tsuna and Kawahira were currently collecting things that would be needed in the upcoming months. Tsuna had told Kawahira that he believed the representative battle was still needed. The Arcobaleno needed to have this battle and he wanted to do it so that his guardians would be given the chance to gain more strength. He talked to Kawahira about everything that would happen after the representative battle and explained that this time he would not be allowed to participate. Kawahira agreed on this since their goal was no longer finding out who the next generation would be, but instead to train them all for what was to come in the future.

Kawahira had talked to Tsuna about everything and said that if they wanted this to go right it would be better to make it look like he was a hostage of the battle. It would give him a good reason not to fight, and it would give Reborn a really reason to join in to the battle in the first place. Since they had already discussed why Reborn had actually joined the original battle. Tsuna agreed with Kawahira; so well Kawahira was still preparing for the battle; he and Tsuna also got Talbot to make something to put on Tsuna's wrist so it would look like he was under Kawahira's control.

Tsuna was the one who delivered the letters to the Arcobaleno; although with what he was wearing and the sealing of his presence caused by the bracelet they didn't know it was him. Tsuna had returned to Kawahira's late that night after traveling quite a ways to deliver all of the letters. Kawahira didn't get Wanomichi's help with this because he already had Tsunayoshi to do the delivering and handle the battle. Tsuna would do all the delivering and talking that Checker face needed done with the Arcobaleno. Kawahira said he didn't have to but Tsuna insisted since he would have nothing else to do in the mean time.

* * *

The day had come when they were supposed to meet up with the others. Tsuna said it had happened in a dream for the Arcobaleno in his world; and asked Kawahira if they could have a meeting this time so he could be there. Kawahira said that there was really never any real way he had to do it so in person would work. So Kawahira wrote up some letter's that told the Arcobaleno to meet him on the very hill that they were turned in to the Arcobaleno on. Tsuna and Kawahira arrived when they sensed that all the Arcobaleno had already gathered. When they got their Tsuna wanted to laugh at how angry the Arcobaleno got but stopped himself. He just kept quiet in his spot behind Kawahira looking down. Kawahira smirked as he began to talk, "Good evening Arcobaleno."

They all glared at him and Reborn was the first one to speak; clearly the toddler was already in a foul mood, "What do you want from us Checker Face?"

Kawahira stayed calm as the ones in front of him definitely did not, "I am here to give one of you the chance to have your curse broken."

A small Yuni was the one to talk to Kawahira this time, "What do we have to do?"

Kawahira smiled as Tsuna stepped forward and opened a brief case, "You shall battle to see who the strongest Arcobaleno is and then I shall remove that persons curse. "

Skull was the one to ask what the brief case was about, "Why are their watches in the brief case?"

Kawahira looked to Tsuna, "I shall let him tell you that."

Tsuna smiled as he took a deep breath and began explaining; He picked the pieces in the case up one by one and explained what they were for, "Okay so with in this box is a boss watch, some battler watches, and the Arcobaleno watch. You must all pick a team, and a boss and then when the watches ring the battle shall commence. If your boss watch is broken then your team is out."

Tsuna saw the name on the Arcobaleno watch in this case and started to walk in to the crowd; he walked past the group to where Yuni was standing behind Reborn's protective stance. Tsuna knelt down on one knee and handed the now closed brief case to Yuni, "This one is yours Yuni-chan."

Yuni was surprised when she heard him add –chan to her name; Reborn swung his arm and in seconds the hood was off of Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked at Kawahira who smirked and said, "Well it looks like the cats out of the bag."

Yuni reached out and grabbed Tsuna's arm, "Tsunayoshi-kun why are you? We were so worried about you."

Kawahira spoke loudly, "Return to me Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled at Yuni and simply said, "Let go, Yuni-chan."

Tsuna turned and headed back to Kawahira; all the Arcobaleno were watching as he removed his cape. Reborn was the one to speak up, "Why are you here Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head and looked down pretending to be guilty, "Because I have to be."

Reborn glared at Kawahira, "What did you do to him?"

Kawahira roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrist which successfully made him jump because he hadn't exactly been expecting it. He held it up and Tsuna looked away, "I took him out of the fight since it would be rather unfair wouldn't it to have him on your team in his current condition. Reborn if you win not only will you get your curse broken, but I will also return this child to you."

Tsuna looked at Reborn and acted like he was upset, "I'm sorry Reborn; it happened differently this time. He got me when I couldn't fight back against him."

To add effect Kawahira touched the bracelet and instantly it started releasing a large amount of Tsuna's flames well at the same time paralyzing Tsuna, "If you don't go along with this; then I can just as easily kill him."

Tsuna was looking at the ground with a smile; he found this little act to be rather funny since Kawahira never acted like this around him. He felt Kawahira yank him up by his wrist and then he could tell he was gone from everyone else's vision. Kawahira had used his mist flames to make him disappear; Tsuna smiled until he saw Yuni start crying and how upset he could tell Reborn was. He slightly regretted his decision; he definitely couldn't tell Reborn the truth and he knew this. Although he was sure it would be okay to tell Yuni; she was someone that he knew could keep a secret if needed. She would do what was best for everyone.

Kawahira continued to talk well Tsuna walked around the group; it was easy to keep himself hidden as he moved around. Kawahira could see him as he walked behind the group until he was beside Yuni. He tapped her on the shoulder and instantly he had used the mist side of his flames to create a strong illusion of her still crying about him. He touched her shoulder, "Yuni calm down."

Yuni snapped sideways as she saw Tsuna beside her; she looked at him confused, "Yuni its okay I'm not under his control."

Yuni looked at the bracelet, "But..."

Tsuna pulled it off, "It's an act... I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone. I shouldn't have even told you but you were crying and I'm a softie."

Yuni hugged him and cried a little more; she was too young for all of this and Tsuna knew it. She let go of him and wiped her tears away as Kawahira was ending the conversation, "Okay I get it; I can't tell anyone."

Tsuna smiled and let her go; he turned and walked back over to Kawahira but smiled back at Yuni, "I'll come visit you one of these days."

Tsuna looked at Kawahira and said, "I'm leaving." And then he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah that was the chapter. I was pretty short, but I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**Also I am not sure whether or not there will be a chapter out right after christmas. It depends on whether i have the time to post or not, if i do then I will try in post the next chapter but i do doubt it. Anyways have a Merry Christmas everyone and here is the Christmas Eve Post. **


	16. Ch 16 - A Bad Actor

**Author's Note: So this is officially the second last chapter that I have pre-typed. So I hope everyone enjoys. Also after chapter 17 next week I'm not so sure when the next update will be.**

* * *

Ch.16 – A Bad Actor

Today was the day that Tsuna had to deliver the rest of the brief cases; it was the day before the battle and all of the groups were finally in Japan for the fight. Well except for Bermuda's team, but they would intervene later on in the battle. He was dreading the first drop off; first on his list was Colonnello. When he had arrived to give Colonnello his watches he was rather annoyed at the at where the infant was located. He was in his house right now probably with Reborn. Tsuna sighed so it wasn't going to be a simple as avoiding Reborn. He didn't like the idea of going in but he had to; so he landed in front of his house outside the gate. He opened the gate and made his way in to the house; everything was extremely loud as he entered. The first and of course most annoying person to spot him was his father, "Tsunayoshi where were you?"

Tsuna laughed when he asked, "Colonnello and Reborn never told you."

Reborn and Colonnello came around the corner when they heard Tsuna close the door; they both looked up surprised at the sight before them, "Tsuna how did you escape?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I didn't."

Tsuna held his arm out, "I just came to drop this off."

Tsuna handed Colonnello his brief case and then put his hand out to have Reborn's appear too, "Since I'm hear I'll give you yours too."

Reborn just stared at Tsuna, "Why are you so calm?"

Tsuna looked at him, "I trust that you will win; and I have too much work to do for me to be worried. I still have way too much to do. "

Reborn just stared at him, "You're an idiot."

Tsuna just shook his head as he turned, "Yeah yeah well I have to go. If I take too long he'll get angry, and I don't really want that."

Tsuna just disappeared; to their eyes he was gone but in reality he had just used some illusions to hide himself. When they had left he quickly left through the door. Of course when he got outside there was the only person except for Kawahira who would have strong enough mist flames to see him. Tsuna sighed when he saw Mukuro; Mukuro's eyes widened, "Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Tsuna felt himself suddenly being embraced by his mist; this made him feel even guiltier then when he made Yuni cry. What had he done; not to mention he wasn't too good of an actor so he was sure that Reborn had started guessing that something was up? He felt his lips connect with Mukuro's as he hugged the other. After a minute or so he was released. He looked behind Mukuro to see Verde walking; Tsuna smiled as he held his hand up and another brief case appeared. He handed it to Verde who was currently standing by the gate, "Okay so here's yours and I've already explained what it was to you. Now it's definitely time to go."

Mukuro reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looked back at him and smiled, "I've got to finish delivering all of the brief cases so that the battle can begin," Tsuna leaned forward and whispered just so Mukuro could here, "Do your best okay; and be really careful when Bermuda arrives."

Tsuna gave him another peck on the check before he turned to leave; in seconds he was up in the air and flying to his next drop off point. It was his lucky day he guessed since those three were so close together; but he knew it wouldn't be that way with the others.

* * *

Tsuna wanted to hurry up and finish delivering the brief cases so he could go visit Yuni. Currently he was on his way to see Fon; who of course was at Hibari's since he would be his only team member. That shouldn't take long to deliver unless Hibari decided to cause problems which he highly doubted. After that he would probably go see Skull since he would be a rather easy drop off and he hadn't seen Enma in a while so it might be interesting. Last he had to stop at the hotel and deliver Mammon's which was definitely going to be annoying since he had picked the Varia as his team. Xanxus was probably going to cause problems; so that one might take him a while to deliver. Other than that he should be free to go visit Yuni for the rest of the day; Kawahira didn't expect him back anyways. Not to mention he had to stay somewhere a little closer to the battle so he could watch, and Yuni would probably allow him to stay and he wouldn't mind hanging out with Byakuran; actually he couldn't wait to see Byakuran again.

So first on his list he was headed to Hibari's; it was a pretty quick trip since Hibari's house wasn't too far away. Of course when he got their Hibari was surprised to see him; but Fon didn't look that surprised. Tsuna sighed as he saw Hibari move towards him, "Why did none of you tell them where I was?"

Fon looked up, "After you left Reborn told us not too; he said that they would all be too angry and upset to participate as we need them too."

Tsuna nodded as he took Hibari's hand and whispered something in his ear, "I wonder whose team is going to win; yours or Mukuro's."

That had Hibari smirking as he walked away after giving Tsuna a kiss, "Of course I'll win. I'll bite that pineapple head to death before he can beat me."

Hibari left the room to leave Fon and Tsuna standing there together. Tsuna smirked as Fon smiled, "He's so easy to read; you shouldn't have any problems now with getting him to take your boss watch."

Fon nodded as he looked up calmly at Tsuna; who looked rather smug after tricking Hibari and stated his beliefs, "You're not really under Kawahira's control are you?"

Tsuna smiled as he looked down at Fon, "I suck at acting don't I; while let's just keep this our little secret."

Fon nodded in agreement with what Tsuna had said, he wasn't someone who would go against another's wishes if they were doing what was needed, "You must have a good reason."

Tsuna nodded as he handed the storm Arcobaleno his brief case with a smile, "I do."

Tsuna turned to leave as he slightly waved to the other, "Well; have fun with Hibari you chose someone who is definitely a challenge to work with. Good luck!"

* * *

With that Tsuna left and was headed on his way to where he could sense Enma's earth flame. Luckily Enma and Skull were actually quite close to where Hibari's house was. Tsuna saw them in an open area and quickly dropped from the sky landing with a loud bang right in front of Skull. Skull screamed and fell over which made Tsuna laugh as he looked at the frightened Cloud Arcobaleno. He smiled when he saw an also scared Enma, "Hey Enma; it's been a while."

Enma smiled, "Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna looked at Skull who had just stood back up and mutter something under his breath, "I wasn't scared."

Tsuna smiled since he heard what Skull said, "Of course you weren't scared; you fell over out of pure excitement."

Skull looked away and Tsuna quickly made the next brief case appear, "Here; you guys are probably going to need this."

Tsuna turned back to Enma, "Did you get Adelheid to agree with helping you fight yet?"

Enma shook his head, "She refused."

Tsuna nodded as he started heading to Enma's house, "I shall see what I can do about that to help you."

Tsuna was back up in the air as he flew to where he knew Enma had been living with his family; Tsuna landed and then knocked on the door. Adelheid was of course the one to answer.

She saw him and looked at him rather suspiciously; Tsuna sighed before he began, "I'm only here to warn you. Enma is a part of the representative battle and I know you refused to have any part in it, but you're still his guardians. So I thought that I should tell you that this isn't a game and that he's going to be in real danger. Just promise me that when Bermuda comes try not to fight him to much; you need to give him the watches okay. I trust you can and will protect Enma when it's needed. If you guys can't just in case things don't go as they should I'll be around here somewhere and will come help. But I trust that Skull will protect you he's not as much of a wimp as he looks."

Tsuna turned and left saying nothing more; not listening for a response. She could take what he told her however she wanted too. Either way he was sure they would all be okay as long as Skull was with them; and if not he would be here and had been given permission by Kawahira to interfere if needed. Even if Kawahira had not given him his permission he still would have helped. This was a fight for the sake of training, not dying; if they were about to die he would interfere and stop the training; because their lives are worth more to him than the strength they'll gain at the risk of losing it. That said; it doesn't mean he'll interfere constantly; he can tell everyone's strength and knows whether they can handle the fight or not. But really everyone except for Bermuda's men he believed should be fine with fighting each other; they'll get injured pretty bad but it's not going to be life threatening.

* * *

When he finally arrived at the hotel where Xanxus was staying he walked up the stairs as he headed to their room. He knocked on the door to have Squalo open it; instantly the noise was un-bearable as he entered in. Squalo yelled, "VOI...WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Tsuna stepped in as he said what he was doing here, "I need to speak with Mammon; where is he?"

Squalo looked at Tsuna and then gave him Mammon's location, "He's currently talking to the boss about what will be happening in the soon to come fight."

Tsuna nodded and then headed to where Xanxus's presence was; he opened the door and instantly had to dodge a shot of flames. Mammon was the one to stop Xanxus, "Boss wait if you hurt him I may be eliminated; please stop."

Xanxus stopped and looked down at him; Squalo was standing behind Tsuna, "It makes sense he's probably on Reborn's team and fighting in between battles wouldn't be allowed."

Xanxus looked at Squalo, "Shut up, stupid."

Tsuna laughed as he spoke, "That's actually not the reason. I'm not fighting for Reborn; I am not a part of any team. To be more exact I am the one who is running the battle for Checkerface-san."

Mammon looked up, "Checkerface took him as a captive; I believe he though Reborn needed more of a reason to fight."

Tsuna walked forward and handed Mammon the last brief case, "Be ready for the fight; I have officially delivered all of the watches to each team. The battle can begin any day now. Tsuna held his hand up and Mammon saw a watch like the Arcobaleno one, he pressed a button and it beeped before it started broadcasting to all of the watched, "As of now the battles can start at any time. The second the watches go off the battles will begin. The battle periods will be random and have a random amount of time to them. When the watches go off again fighting must cease. If your boss watch is broken the entire team is eliminated. When a battle watch is broken the battler is no longer allowed to fight using that watch. Be ready to fight and everyone I do wish you Good luck."

Tsuna released the button as he looked at Mammon, "If you need anything else ask me now."

Mammon just shook her head, "I'm fine."

Tsuna turned and headed out of the room. Finally he was done so he could head over to Yuni's to see her and Byakuran.

* * *

Tsuna was currently standing in front of the door to Yuni's mansion; he was just about to knock when the door flew open and he felt tiny arms wrapping around him. He sighed as he looked down at her, "Hello Yuni-chan."

Yuni smiled as she looked up, "Hi Tsuna-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: So ya that was the chapter. Thanks for reading and please drop me a review if u enjoyed. **


	17. Ch 17 - Bad Dreams

**Author's Note: So this is the chapter. Sorry about it being late University started back up this week so i didn't have time to post it. Also I am not to sure about when the next chapter will be posted since it isn't actually written yet. **

* * *

Ch.17 – Bad Dreams

Tsuna hugged her tightly before he finally released the younger boss. He could hear Byakuran yelling out from within the house behind her, "Yuni-chan where did you go? You just suddenly took off?"

Byakuran smiled as he turned the corner and saw Tsunayoshi and Yuni, "Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna smiled as he walked in to the house and then glanced down at Yuni, "Um Yuni could I use one of your rooms."

Byakuran looked at him, "Why don't you just go home?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I can't."

Byakuran looked at him surprised not expecting Tsuna to say that, "Why?"

Yuni was the one who came up with an excuse, "He can't because I invited him over; I have something we need to discuss."

Tsuna nodded at that; as Byakuran decided to take a guess, "Are you going to ask him and Reborn to form an alliance with us?"

Tsuna laughed, "Asking me that wouldn't do you guys any good."

Byakuran glanced to Tsuna's wrist expecting to see his boss watch only to see a strange bracelet, "What do you mean Tsunayoshi-kun; you didn't become Team Reborn's boss; but why?"

Tsuna sighed and then looked around the room then down at Yuni, "Can we go somewhere a little more private Yuni?"

Yuni nodded, "Of course."

Yuni showed them the way to her office; it was nice and empty; right after entering Tsuna closed the door behind them. He sat on the couch as Yuni sat beside him and Byakuran float in front of them. Yuni was the one who started explaining what Kawahira had told the Arcobaleno, "He's Checker face's hostage so that Reborn will participate. If he doesn't listen to Checker face then he'll get hurt. "

Byakuran's eyes widened as he stood up angry, "What the hell Tsunayoshi; how are you so calm we need to kill the man for hurting you."

Tsuna smiled as he giggled, "I truly am happy that you feel that way but I'm fine," Tsuna removed the bracelet and threw it at Byakuran who caught it and looked it over, "It's just for looks; I'm sorry to say it Byakuran but In this case I am on Checker face's side."

Byakuran's eyes widened, "Tsuna if you're doing this then there has to be a reason; there must be something more to this."

Tsuna smirked at how sharp Byakuran was like usual, "Of course there's more behind it but I can't tell you guys as participants of the battle. Well not yet at least."

Byakuran and Yuni sighed, "Its fine Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled, "But I do promise that if it gets to out of hand I will end it."

Yuni looked at him, "So when 'he' comes you'll stop him before he can do too much damage."

Tsuna nodded knowing she could already sense Bermuda's existence, "Yes, I'll make sure no one gets seriously hurt by him. Trust me he's a lot easier to handle then you think."

Yuni smiled, "Ok then Byakuran can you take him to the spare room next to yours. I have to go speak with Gamma."

Byakuran nodded as he floated over to the door; quickly he had it open and they were out. Him and Tsuna headed down the hallway in the direction of their rooms. Tsuna smiled at Byakuran, "So have you been bored lately?"

Byakuran smiled, "Nope watching Gamma freaking out constantly has made it an entertaining couple months."

Tsuna's smile widened before disappearing, "Sorry for hurting you in the future; I really didn't want to hurt you like that."

Byakuran sighed when he saw Tsuna's fists tighten, "It's no big deal Tsunayoshi. There is no reason for you feel bad for what you did to me with all the bad things that I did to you. I deserved to be destroyed."

Tsuna frowned, "No I do need to feel bad about it. I put the strength that my guardians needed to gain above your welfare. I could have stopped you the moment we got in to the future whether you wanted me to or not."

Byakuran was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Byakuran was shocked by what looked almost like tears getting ready to fall from the guilt ridden eyes Tsuna glanced at him with, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Byakuran quickly dropped from the air and moved closer towards Tsuna grabbing his arms, "Tsunayoshi you're not making any sense."

Tsuna glanced at him, "I...I...I knew everything that was going to happen in the future before we went to the future. I...I...I used you to make my guardians stronger. I thought it was what needed to be done, but when I hit you it hurt me so bad. I did want to hurt you ever again after doing it once. I never wanted to have to hurt you a second time."

Byakuran looked around the hall to see maids and butlers looking at them. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged the crying teen down the hallway until they had successfully made it to Tsuna's room, "What are you talking about?"

Tsuna began to explain everything from the beginning. He said things he hadn't told anyone until in that world yet. When he was done Byakuran was the least to say confused, everything that had just been said was even hard for him to believe. Tsuna was calming down slowly as Byakuran sat on the bed beside the teen quietly waiting for the right time to ask questions.

* * *

**_Tsuna looked around his mansion rather confused as to what was going on. He remembered being with Byakuran in Yuni's mansion so how had he gotten to the Vongola mansion. He stood up form where he was sitting to realize it was his office that he was sitting in. When he stood up he felt dizzy and realized that he was tall again. He headed to the door of the room but stopped while he was walking when he saw his reflection in his mirror. _**

**_A frown graced his face as he looked himself over in the mirror. He carefully dissected every detail on his face and in his clothing before he turned towards his desk and began to go through all the paper work trying to figure out what the date was. When he saw a certain file he quickly turned and headed out of the room. He caught a glance at the clock and began to hurry through the halls towards the front door. He stopped getting a few doctors on his way there because he knew they would be needed. He ran down the stairs just as the door was opening. He moved as quickly as he could without using his flames as he made his way towards the door. Right as the doors flew open he put his arms out and supported the injured bodies as they almost collapsed. _**

**_Tsuna did his best to help their exhausted bodies down gently. He failed though as they dropped to the ground losing consciousness. He quickly went to work as he released a large amount of sky flames from his hands. Everything was red as he tried to heal them while panicking from the amount of blood that covered him; his hands were a crimson shade of red as the blood from their injuries coated him._**

* * *

Tsuna woke up suddenly beside Byakuran on the bed; he was breathing heavily as he remembered what he had just seen. He was shaking as he remembered the dream that was taken from his memories. He remembered that day perfectly; he had just been getting ready to go out to a meeting when suddenly as he was getting ready to leave the doors opened and his friends collapsed. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had been seriously hurt on that mission. The cause was information not being included in the mission description by the alliance family asking for help. Tsuna wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to calm down, and luckily for him it didn't take long for it to work.

Tsuna glanced at Byakuran hoping that he hadn't woken the white haired male up. That was when he noticed that Byakuran had his arms wrapped around him as he slept quietly. When Tsuna went to move he felt the white haired male pull him closer to him. Tsuna smiled at the elder's unconscious reaction, it was the exact same thing that happened when Tsuna would try and crawl out of bed as an adult. Byakuran would always pull him closer as if not wanting to lose him. If Tsuna was being honest with himself he really did loved it when the older did such a childish thing, it was really adorable.

Even though he loved it he still knew that he had things to do. So he had to move the males arm so that he could get up. Once he was on the edge of the bed he stretched before looking around the room fairly easily he found the connecting bathroom. Once he knew where he needed to go he stood up and headed over. After having a quick shower he came out in a towel in an attempt to get to his bag since he had some extra clothing within. While searching through the bag for exactly what to wear he felt two arms wrap around his chest, "What you doing?"

Tsuna sighed, "Looking for something to wear."

Byakuran let him go and walked towards the bathroom; Tsuna gasped in surprise and teased the older male, "Oh my god you're actually walking is something wrong? Are you Sick? Do you have a fever? "

Byakuran laughed, "Funny. No but I am tired. 5 am is even a little too early for me to be waking up. What are you even doing up this early?"

"I'm up because I need to go see Yamamoto and Gokudera before they head to school. I tried not to wake you up since it was too early." Tsuna sighed as Byakuran walked away from him to use the bathroom. A few minutes went by before Tsuna heard the male open the bathroom door, "Why'd you get up anyways?" was what Tsuna said as he turned to look at the male who had just walked out of the bathroom.

Byakuran headed to the bed as he crawled back in pulling the sheet and blankets up over his head as he moved around before finally getting comfy again, "I felt you get out of bed."

Tsuna smiled as he headed to the door opening it and getting ready to go out. Right before leaving though he turned back towards Byakuran and looked at the male, "I'll be back later. Also the battle won't be until late tonight after I've returned. So you guys can relax for the day."

All he heard was a mumbled "Okay. See you later." before he turned and left.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was the chapter. If u enjoyed please leave a review.**


End file.
